The Obitus
by Tashi
Summary: Draco and Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts. Lots of fighting and scenes between the two enemies. Draco has a twin-NOT a Mary Sue. His father is ruining his life. PG13 for language.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: J

Disclaimer: J.K.R owns all, except maybe the plot. 

A/N: The first two chapter are very short. I promise they are longer after that. More interesting too. Um...read and enjoy. Please don't forget to review!

CHAPTER 1

He stared at the clock. 11:30...11:31...he sighed and sat up turned his attention back on his school books. He flipped through the pages, looking for information to complete his essay. 

Oh what was the point? He thought to himself. He probably wouldn't even be allowed back at Hogwarts next year. Ron had written him a letter that had confirmed his doubts. 

Hey Harry,

I've got bad news. Dumbledore wrote to my mum. You're not allowed to visit us. I don't why. What have you done?!

Ron. 

I didn't do anything, Harry thought rebelliously. It wasn't my fault Voldemort wants to kill me. Harry wished he could see his friends. Hope they were having fun, because he sure as hell was not. 

He yawned and shut his eyes. Why couldn't he visit Ron and his family. Did Dumbledore think he'd put the Weasley family in danger? Ahhh, but couldn't you? A voice replied in his head. You were the reason Cedric isn't alive, the voice continued. SHUT THE HELL UP! Harry yelled at the voice. 

11: 58...11:59....12:00....his birthday. He wondered if Dumbledore was going to let his friends send him birthday gifts. It didn't matter that much to Harry, though. He was used to not having presents. After 11 years, you grow used to it. But it was nice to feel appreciated. He shut his book and stored it under his bed. It was a good thing his Aunt didn't clean his room. She'd be surprised to find his books and broom. 

At the beginning of summer Harry had quickly hidden his real schoolbooks and given his old ones to his Aunt. She was so surprised that he'd give them up so willingly, she forgot about his broom. Harry had laughed himself hoarse at the stupidity of his Aunt. 

Harry walked over to the window. He opened it and let the warm England air sweep through his room. He smiled a bit and sat on the ledge, his feet dangling outside. He glanced down, glad he wasn't afraid of heights. He leaned against the wall to the left, staring out into the clear, starry night. He almost felt peaceful. 

In the distance he saw a dot coming towards him. Harry realized it was flying funny. It's left wing was hanging loosely at its side. Harry tumbled off the window sill and into his room, letting Hedwig fall onto the bed. 

"Hedwig?" he whispered. She turned her head to look at him and then passed out. He shook his head and carefully examined her wing. It was broken. Damnit, he thought. What the hell happened? He reached under the bed and pulled out a spell book. He flipped the pages until he found what he was looking for. "Kraimnd" he whispered, pointing his want at the wing. Hedwig woke, glanced at her wing, and flew over to her cage. Harry smiled but the smile soon disappeared. He had just broken the law again. No magic outside school. But that wasn't fair, he thought. He hadn't a choice. He glanced down at his bed and saw an envelope there. He slowly pulled out Sirius's letter out. He quickly scanned it. Nothing was important really. Why was Hedwig's wing broken?

Harry realized belatedly that there was no happy birthday message. He wondered how long the message had taken to reach him. Too long, was the only answer he came up with. Too long...

Harry sighed and turned off his light. He lay in the darkness, wishing for sleep. He still had nightmares and almost every night he woke up and his scar hurt. He had already realized that his scar would hurt non-stop. The dark times were back. He shut his eyes and entered his dreams.


	2. The Letters

Disclaimer: Same as before

Disclaimer: Same as before

A/N: Read and review, please!

CHAPTER 2

The smell of pancakes drifted up the stairs and into Harry's room. He awoke with a start, and noticed that three large brown owls and one large eagle were sitting on his desk. He rolled out of bed and crawled over. He used the chair to stand up and he sleepily undid the knots on the packages. He undid the owl with the newspaper first. He opened a drawer to his desk and pulled out a broze knut. The owl held out the bag for the money and Harry dutifully put the knut into the bag. The bird flew out the open window. 

Harry then turned to the eagle, whose package was obviously from Sirius. He hoped that no one had intercepted this package. He carefully undid the rope and lifted the top off the box. Inside he found a kit to " Make a firebolt even faster." "Wow," he whispered to himself. He had never known that Sirius had his parents old belongings. He opened Sirius's note. 

Harry,

What's been happening? Did you get my last letter? I hope you like you present. Are you being treated alright by your Aunt and Uncle. If not, tell me. Happy Birthday. 

Sirius

Harry smiled to himself. He pulled out ink and quickly wrote a letter to Sirius. He told him about Hedwig's broken wing. Harry wondered how Sirius was going to take this all. 

Harry tied the note to the eagle, who flew out the window and disappeared quickly. Harry then turned to another package. It was from the Weasley twins. He opened the note and read: 

Hey Harry,

Well, we decided that we really should get you a present. We mean, you gave us the money and what else could we do with it? Don't worry, we bought Ron his dress robes. He needed them and we couldn't stand the shame. Hope you're having a good summer. It's too bad you can't visit us. Mum was so mad at Dumbledore. In fact, we think she still is. She's also mad at us right now, so we've got to go. See you September 1st. 

Fred and George

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise. He cautiously opened the box because knowing the twins they'd send something that would blow up the house. But to his surprise, nothing happened. He peeked inside the box and saw that the twins had filled the box with all their jokes. They enclosed a note saying: Have fun teasing your cousin. Harry grinned. There would be a very interesting end to a boring summer. Actually, he couldn't use them because of the law. He wondered why he had not recieved a note from the ministry yet. He supposed they were too busy dealing with Voldemort. Harry wrote a note to Fred and George and told the owl to deliver the note to the twins. 

He then opened the present from Ron whose handwriting Harry could barely read. 

Hey Harry,

Happy Birthday. See you soon. 

Ron. 

Harry smiled, rolled his eyes, and opened the present. Inside there was book titled: All the Information needed to be Known about Harry Potter. Harry rolled his eyes again and muttered sarcastically, "thanks, Ron." He slid the presents under the bed and then turned to another owl. This was a present from Hermione. Harry opened the note and read:

Harry, 

How are you? I'm going to Diagon Alley with Ron a week before school starts. Can you come?

Hermione

Inside the package there was a book about Quidditch . He flipped through the book and it looked interesting. He wrote a quick thank you to both Ron and Hermione, telling them he'd meet them in Diagon Alley if Dumbledore would allow it. Actually, he planned on going anyway, whether or not Dumbledore allowed it. 

Harry turned to the last owl. It was carrying the traditional letter from Hogwarts and the list of supplies needed that year. Harry wondered why the Ministry hadn't sent him another warning. He shrugged to himself and pulled out another letter from the envelope. The letter was from Dumbledore.

Harry, 

I'm sorry that I won't allow you to visit Ron but we can not have you in danger ( right, Harry thought in disgust, like I'm in less danger here). But as I know Hermione and Ron want to see you before school, you may go to Diagon Alley with them. Happy Birthday and see you September 1st. 

Professor Dumbledore

Whatever, Harry thought. He threw the notes to Ron and Hermione away and wrote new letters to them. He hid the presents and the newspaper under the bed, deciding to look at them after breakfast. As he opened the door, he heard the rush of wings behind him. It was Hagrid's delayed bird. Harry shut the door, locked it, and untied the present from the owl. He opened the note, which only asked how Harry was doing, and then he ripped open the package. Inside there was book on spells and curses to use on your enemies. Harry grinned. Malfoy, here I come, he thought. His fifth year would be very exciting. 


	3. The Train Ride

Disclaimer: Same as before

Disclaimer: Same as before

A/N: Read and Review!

CHAPTER 3

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry were playing exploding snap in a compartment. "Damn." Harry swore. " Ron, will you stop winning?" 

Ron grinned. " C'mon Harry. It's not that hard."

" Sorry, I was a deprived child. Never played these games before."

They all laughed. 

"Potter, Weasley, Weasley, Granger." Sneered a voice from the doorway. They glanced up to see Draco leaning casually against the door frame. 

" What do you want, Malfoy?" 

Malfoy looked offended. "Can't a person have a decent talk with some people?"

" Malfoy, remember who you're talking to." Ron snapped. 

Draco just shrugged a shoulder. " I don't want anything from you, Weasley. You're too poor to have anything anyway."

Ron stood angrily to his feet. Harry and Hermione pulled him back down. 

" Shut your trap, Malfoy. Or else." Ron lashed out. 

Malfoy grinned. " Or else what?" 

"You don't have your body guards."

" I don't need them."

" Bull shit."

" Really, Weasley. If you think that why don't you attack me. I don't care." Malfoy raised an eyebrow. 

" Stop it." Harry was sick of this. " Malfoy, get out."

" I'm hurt, Potter."

" Shut up!"

" Is it a sin to talk?"

" No, it's a sin for you to talk."

" How come I'm singled out? I must be special."

" Yeah, your special. You're a special dick head."

" I resent that comment."

" You're supposed to, asshole."

" Fuck you, Potter."

" No thanks. I'm not gay. Although you might be."

" Hot guys are not always gay, thank you very much."

" Who said anything about hot guys?"

" Have you noticed who you're talking to?"

" Yeah, a dumb ass."

" At least I know how to use my eyes. Mirrors are helpful. You need one."

" Fuck off, Malfoy,"

" Ah...finally. Something hit home, Potter?"

"You wish, Malfoy."

" I do, which means you do."

" Malfoy, what the hell are you doing in here? Especially with out your body guards?"

" Passing time with interesting company."

" Since when was our company interesting?" 

" Since I decided it would be a good idea to find out how my inferiors think."

" Shut the fuck up!"

" I don't want to."

" You sounded like a spoiled brat."

" You are a spoiled brat."

" Am not!"

" Potter, by talking you make the whole world realize how dumb you are."

" Malfoy, stop talking about yourself."

" That has to be the lamest come back ever."

Draco and Harry glared at each other. Hermione, sick of their fighting, spat out, " Malfoy, get the hell out of here. Harry, calm down."

" SHUT UP!" both boys yelled. 

" Fine." Hermione huffed. This was disgusting. 

" Wizard's duel?" Malfoy inquired. 

Harry glared. " Last time you set Filch on us."

Malfoy frowned. He pulled out his wand. Harry, suddenly worried, dug into his robes for his own wand. Malfoy rolled his eyes. 

" Potter, I'm not going to curse you. I'm merely going to make sure we both show up."

Draco conjured a parchment. He signed it in blood and handed it to Harry."

" Sign it."

" What is it?"

" A challenge. It'll insure we both go."

Harry read the document and glanced up. " In blood?" Draco nodded. Harry bit his lip, and nodded back. He pricked his finger and signed. Hermione, Ginny, and Ron watched in amazement. 

" I'll be your second." Ron said quickly.

" Touched," Draco replied. " But I don't need one."

" I was talking to Harry."

Malfoy grinned slightly. " No seconds."

" What?" Harry looked slightly worried. 

" No seconds. Didn't you read the document. No seconds, no deaths."

Harry sighed and nodded. " Tomorrow night?"

Draco nodded. " I'll be looking foreword to seeing you." He pocketed the document and left. 

" What the fuck was that about?" Ron demanded. 

Harry was staring at the now closed compartment door. " I don't know."

" Are you going?" Hermione asked. 

Harry shot a look at her. " Were you paying any attention? I have to. I just signed something that promises I'll be there."

Ginny stared at them. " I think I'll be leaving now."

Harry nodded. " Alright. See you later."

As she turned to go, he quickly added. " Please don't tell anyone about this."

She nodded once and left. Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. Harry sighed. He'd already noticed the annoying behavior of his two friends. 

" Will you guys quit it!" He snapped at them. 

Hermione gave him a look. " Quit what?"

" Those....Those looks. Like I'm about to die any second."

" Aren't you?"

" NO!"

]" Sorry, Harry."

" You should be."

" Harry," it was Ron speaking now. " I don't think you should go tomorrow night."

" Ron, I don't have a choice. I have to." Harry suddenly had a bad thought. " Ginny won't tell, will she?"

Ron shot him a disgusted look. " This is my sister you're talking about."

" Oh sorry." Harry mentally smacked himself. Of course Ginny wouldn't tell. 

" You should be." Ron said, imitating Harry. Harry punched him lightly in the shoulder. Ron hit back. The two ended up on the floor fighting. 

Hermione stared down at them. " Why does this NOT look right?" She wondered out loud. 

" Hermione!" Both Ron and Harry yelled. She grinned. Harry whispered secretly in Ron's ear. Hermione looked on suspiciously. 

" 1. 2. 3. GO!" yelled Harry. Both he and Ron launched an attack on the girl. 

"AHHHHHH!!!!"

The three lay tangled up in a heap laughing on the floor when the door slipped open again. 

"If it's Malfoy..." Ron began. 

" Relax Ron. It's us." Fred said, coming in with his twin. " We're here to see how everyone's doing." George walked over to Hermione and snatched the book she was still holding. He held it up high so she couldn't reach it. 

" Fine, whatever." Ron said, wondering what their real reason was. He got up off the floor. Harry and Hermione followed his suit. 

" Whatever?! Your telling your amazing brothers 'whatever'. HELLO, Ron, you're supposed to be listening to every word we say. Every syllable we speak." Fred looked offended. 

"Yeah, right, whatever." Ron said. 

Fred and George rolled their eyes. George glanced over at Harry and mouthed, " Have you used the presents yet?" Harry shook his head. 

The twins sat down next to Hermione who snapped at George, " Give me my book." George raised his eyebrows and held the book out of reach even farther. Hermione sighed and sunk back into the chair. 

" So," George began. " We saw Malfoy coming out of here. What did he want?"

" Nothing. He just wanted to make his traditional visit and say, ' you're picking the losing side, Potter.'" Harry lied easily. 

Fred glared at the door. " George, we really should roast that boy."

"Yeah," George agreed. " Let's over cook him."

They all laughed but quickly sobered down. 

" You know, Harry. This year isn't going to be like any other year we've had. The teacher's are always going to be watching us, we'll probably have maximum protection, and we won't be able to do anything,"

" Yeah, well, I can think of one good thing about it," Ron said. " I doubt Snape's going to be teaching. Isn't he off on some mission?"

Harry shrugged uncomfortably. He didn't trust Snape because the man had been a death eater. Harry had no idea why Dumbledore trusted Snape so much. In Dumbledore's position, Harry would have killed Snape.

" No Snape!" Fred said amazed. " George, come on, we need to start planning." Fred dragged George out of the room, barley giving his twin the time to return the book to Hermione. The door slid shut behind them. 

" What, was that all about?" Ron asked in surprise. 

" Dunno," Hermione replied. " But shut up you guys, I want to read."

Ron rolled his eyes and stared out the window. " You know, Harry. If Snape isn't here, then we won't have to worry about anything?"

" I wouldn't count on it," Harry said darkly. " I bet we'll get a evil Potions and Master of the Dark Arts teacher this year."

" Yeah, whatever." Ron just shrugged. " Hey, do you think Lupin might come back?"

" I doubt it," Hermione said dryly. " He almost killed you two years ago. The Slytherians won't let him back."

Ron shrugged embarrassed. " Sorry, just an idea," he muttered. 

Harry was ignoring the conversation. He suddenly asked " Hey, Ron, why the hell did you give me that gift for my birthday?"

Ron looked surprised for a second, but then a grin spread across his face and he said innocently, " I thought you'd like it. Didn't you like it?"

Harry glared at him. " RON!!!"

" Sorry," Ron said, not sorry at all. " Actually I've got something else in my bag for you. Hold on a second." Ron dug through his bag and pulled out a poster of England's quidditch team. 

" Here you go. Since you'll probably be playing for England sometime, I figured you should have a signed poster of the team.

Harry looked at it. One of the chasers was really hot. " Thanks, Ron."

" Welcome." Ron replied, blushing slightly, but grinning happily. 

" The train will reach the station in approximately 10 minutes. At this time, students should change into their robes."

" All right, Hermione, get out of the room so Harry and I can change." Ron said. Hermione just glared, annoyed to be interrupted. She left the room in a huff. 

"Geez, what's her problem?" Ron asked. 

Harry shrugged and replied, " Probably misses Krum."

" That little bastard," Ron began, but he shut up at Harry's warning look. 

" Well, he is." Ron said, trying to defend himself. 

" Yeah, right, whatever, Ron." 

" Why do you think she hasn't metioned him? He probably did something to her."

Harry thought about that for a second. " You might be right."

" I know I'm right," Ron replied glaring at the closed door. 

" You think we should ask her?"

" Yeah, and get our heads bitten off. No thanks."

" Good point. She'll tell us in her own good time."

" Which means never."

" Yeah, I suppose. Damn. I want to know."

" So do I, Harry. So do I."


	4. The Sorting

Disclaimer: Same as before

Disclaimer: Same as before

A/N: Yes, I purposefully made the song very lame (besides the point I couldn't write it well even if I wanted to). Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!

CHAPTER 4

Draco was sitting at the Slytherian table. The sorting was about to begin. He hoped they'd actually get some decent first years. Slytherian needed to win the cup. They'd lost it for the last four years. That was not good. 

Hogwarts is a very special school,

It's got four houses as you see,

And I will sort you as that is the rule,

Don't worry, there is one house in which you will be. 

Draco stared at the hat. That was it? He thought. Wasn't there supposed to be more to the song? But the hat did not continue, so Draco shrugged. He didn't really care. He let his eyes wander across the high table. Snape was there, to the surprise of Draco. He supposed the Dark Lord had commanded Snape to stay as the potions master. He wondered who Snape was really loyal to. His father had some doubts. Voldemort seemed to trust Snape a bit. Draco himself didn't think Snape was loyal to either party. He seemed like a man who'd double cross anyone, but Draco was not about to share these suspicions with anyone. His father would probably yell the crap out of him, and Voldemort was out of the question. The other Slytherians would tell to let their fathers deal with it. Draco rolled his eyes. Their fathers were doing nothing. His own father, a very high ranked death eater, was doing nothing. Draco was disgusted with the whole process. Well, he'd be a death eater soon. On his 16th birthday. He wasn't sure he was looking foreward to that day. Once in the ranks of Voldemort, he could never escape. That was not a pleasant thought. 

Draco sighed softly and fixed his attention back on the sorting. There were a lot of people being sorted into Hufflepuff. Draco sneered. Hufflepuff students should not be accepted to Hogwarts. They were incredibly dumb. Well, most of them. All of them except Cedric Diggory. But Diggory was dead now. Killed because the Dark Lord had ordered it. DAMN IT! Why couldn't he stop thinking of Voldemort?!

Draco sighed. A student was now being sorted into Slytherian. Gryffindor. Ravenclaw. Gryffindor. Hufflepuff. Slytherian. Hufflepuff.....and so on. Until all 114 students had been sorted.

Dumbledore stood up to make a speech. " Welcome, students, to another new year at Hogwarts. Before we feast, there are a few points that you need to know. First, the forbidden forest is off limits to everyone. Second, no one, and I repeat, no one, is allowed out of the castle after dark. If this means cutting Quidditch practices short, then do it. There are too many "accidents" happening. Hogwarts only has a certain amount of protection. Also, I'd like you to meet you new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Her name is Professor Namile. " She was given polite applause. Draco stared at her.She was gorgeous and looked too nice. She would not like the Slytherians. Damn it. They'd yet to get a Defense teacher who liked them. Probably because most of the Slytherians were studying the dark arts. Draco himself was very advanced. Actually, he was advanced in all his subjects. That was one reason he'd become a perfect. The only Slytherian perfect for the 5th year. He'd noticed that Hermione was a Gryffindor perfect. No surprise there. The two of them would probably be competing to take points away from each other's houses. All the more fun. He remember an early conversation on the train platform with Harry and Ron. 

" You must have must your perfect badge." Ron sneered. 

Draco was offended. " You know very little, Weasley." He had snapped back before turning away. As he walked away, he overheard Ron's next comment. " Does he think we're idiots?"

Draco sighed. Why did everyone think he was so stupid. He wasn't that far behind Hermione in his grades. Actually, if he studied a little more he could catch up to her. Maybe even pass her. Draco let his eyes wander across the Gryffindor as he began to eat. Harry wasn't stupid, he just didn't study. Ron wasn't really dumb either. Neville was horrible at everything except Herbology. Lavender and Parvati were obsessed with Divination. Draco put no belief into that section of magic. There were only a few witches and wizards who could actually tell the future. Dean and Seamus were average. Most of the Ravenclaws were intelligent. The Hufflepuffs were stupid. The Slytherians mostly concentrated in the dark arts, so they didn't spend enough time studying the other subjects. That was stupid, Draco thought. The more magic learned the better. That was the only reason he'd kept divination. That was also the reason he was using a time turner. He remembered in the third year when Hermione had become over stressed. If she was so smart, why didn't she realize she could have turned back in time to sleep, to study, and to eat. It wasn't hard. It was how Draco did it. He had to. His father would kill him if he didn't succeed in his studies. He already beat Draco up for being only second in the class. Draco understood that, but he also thought it was rather unfair. He was taking more classes than anyone else. 

Draco pushed away his plate. He wasn't hungry. He was glad that his fellow Slytherians respected his wish to be left alone. Draco was not in the mood for conversation. And he had to worry about the duel tomorrow night. Why had he done that? It was stupid of him. He knew that neither he or Harry could skip out of it. They'd signed the bloody damn document. That was pure stupidity on Draco. Well, he'd get their early so he'd be ready if Harry pulled any tricks on him. One dumb move already, Draco was not about to make another. 

Draco sipped the pumpkin juice. He gagged. Too sweet. Making a face, he poured himself some water. His thoughts turned back to his father's parting words. " You 16th birthday is this spring. Study hard this year. You'd better be at the top." Draco remembered his father's eyes. Hard, unyielding, they'd said or else. Draco didn't want to think about the 'or else'. 

God, why was his father so damn harsh? Why was he so unyielding? Why did he believe showing any emotion horrible? God, what was the matter with his family? Draco slumped in his chair. He knew there were no answer for these questions. He could only do what his father expected. Someday he'd be rid of the old man. Yet Draco could never forget nor forgive the man for one thing. Mr. Avery had told Draco that the older Malfoy had told Voldemort he'd kill his son if it was the Dark Lord's wish. That was the reason Draco did not want to join the Voldemort's forces. He trusted no one in that group. That was the reason he hated his father, yet their was a bond between them that could never be broken. They were blood relatives, they knew too much about each other. 

Draco noticed the others were finishing their meals and Dumbledore was speaking again. But Draco barely hear what the Professor was saying. He followed his friends automatically out of the great hall and down to the dungeons. Draco went straight up to his room and quickly performed a spell that would put all his stuff in the right places. Draco was glad that Slytherians were each given their own rooms. Their were no dormitories. Each Slytherian had so much stuff they wanted no one else to know about. That was one of the reasons Draco had 5 hexes on his door if anyone besides himself opened it. 

He slipped down to the common and curled up in a chair. Most of the Slytherians were still upstairs. He knew they'd be down soon since Snape would want to talk to them all. 

" Mr. Malfoy." A hard voice shook Draco alert. He quickly sat up in his chair. 

" Hello Professor." He replied, once again wondering about the loyalties of this man. 

" I've talked to your father."

Draco look at him through narrowed eyes. Snape continued, " He said that he wanted you to be top in all your classes."

Draco nodded cautiously. " Yes, sir. That's what he told me last night."

" You'll need to study more. You're weakest subject seems to be Transfiguration. Would you like private lessons with Professor McGonagall."

Draco stared. " Tutoring with McGonagall. Bad idea."

" Shut up, Malfoy, and listen." Snape snapped. Draco slumped in the chair. " You need the help. I know your father. You know your father. You can not fail. It's either McGonagall or Granger."

Draco blanched. " Granger? Hell no. I'll take McGonagall."

Snape nodded. " Good. I'll tell her tonight and we can discuss your time table. It'll be even more busy this year Since you will probably be voted team captain."

Draco grinned. " My father bought a firebolt."

" You convinced him?"

" Yeah. I told him there was no possible way to beat Potter without a firebolt. Even then, chances are slim."

" Have you been practicing?"

" Yes. We'll need a new chaser this year, though. To replace Flint."

" There are some fourth years will be good. You might want to think of replacing members."

" I know. But first let's see if I'm captain." 

" You will be. Don't worry."

Draco grinned and Snape almost smiled. By this time the rest of the Slytherians were coming down and claiming chairs. Snape moved away from Draco to talk to some of the other Slytherians. Draco moved his gaze towards the new first years. He knew some of them. Flint's younger brother. Trion Avery....and others. They were a smart lot. Slytherian had a decent chance in winning the cup. 

" Silence." Snape hissed. Instantly the room was quiet. " Good. Now, this is a new year. A new beginning. The older students will remember how the last four years we've lost the cup. WE would have won it except Potter has decided to ruin our reputation. This year we will win. Both the quidditch and the in-house tournament. If we don't, I will want to know why. Understand?" Everyone nodded. " Good. Now, I have also noticed that not all the Slytherian students are at the top of the grade. I want that to change. I don't care about the dark arts right now. That is your free time reading. You must all succeed at your other studies first. You need to study Defense Against the Dark Arts. I know you all think that topic is crap. I don't care. It'll be useful. Trust me on that. Divination is useless. Make it up and you'll do well. Just make sure you're making up your deaths. Most of the other studies you will need to study. Including potions. Yes, I do curve your grades, if you deserve it. No, I will not give you a free "A". Don't bother asking me. Yes, I will give tutoring, although you need to understand I am going to be busy this year. Most of you know why. If you do not, you will eventually. Don't worry about it. Other than that, I don't have anything else to say. Any comments?" He glanced around. No hands were raised. " Good. Everyone make sure you've done your homework. I don't want any points lost because of crap like that. Goodnight." Snape nodded to everyone and spun on his heal, leaving the common room. Draco raised an eyebrow after him. Snape was a little obsessed over winning the cup. Something must have come up between the heads of the houses. Malfoy shrugged. He didn't care as long Slytherian won. 

Draco yawned. He was rather tired. He also needed to study a bit more for transfiguration. Lessons with McGonagall were bad enough. Private tutoring made his situation even worse. He didn't want to appear a complete idiot, so he was going to re-read their assignments from last year. Draco trudged up the stairs and into his room. " Accio Transfiguration book." he muttered. Opening the book, he groaned. He remembered jack about the subject. Sighing heavily. He knew he looked foreword to a long night of studying. 


	5. Tarot Cards

Disclaimer: Same as before

Disclaimer: Same as before.

A/N: There's a lot of cussing in this chapter. Read and Reivew!

CHAPTER 5

Harry rolled over in his bed. He checked his clock. 7:30. Harry groaned and rolled out of bed. He glanced over to Ron's bed, where his friends lay curled up in his blankets. He crawled over to Ron. " Ron," he hissed, " Wake up."

" What?" Ron said groggily. 

" Time for breakfast and classes," Harry replied. He left Ron and gathered his stuff to take a shower. When he finished, Ron was still asleep, although most of the other boys in Harry's dorm were awake and had already left. " RON!" Harry shouted at him, " GET UP NOW!"

" Go away," Ron commanded. " I'm sleeping."

" RONALD WEASLY!" Harry bellowed again. 

" Fine, fine." Ron sat up, and glanced at the clock. " HARRY!" he yelled, " Why the hell didn't you tell me it was so late!"

Harry raised an eyebrow at him and Ron added, " Never mind, I didn't say anything." Harry just shook his head, and waited on his bed as Ron dressed and packed his books. The two raced out of the room and down to the Dining room. They joined Hermione who raised an eyebrow but didn't way anything. 

" What's up?" Ron asked. Hermione shrugged.

" Nothing much. Just wondering where my perfect badge is." She looked pointedly at the twins, who looked innocent. 

" We don't have it." George said.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and stuck her hand over. The twins exchanged glances, and Fred pulled it out of his pocket. 

Hermione snatched it. " Thank you." She looked at it suspiciously. " What did you do to it?"

" Nothing. WE didn't have time." 

" I don't believe you."

" Whatever, Hermione."

Harry rolled his eyes at the stupid argument. He glanced at his watch. Standing up he said, " Come on guys, let's go. Ron, we've got Divination. See you later Hermione." 

Hermione smiled at him replied, " Bye you guys." 

" Bye, Hermione."

"C'mon. Let's go have Trelawney predict my death again. Maybe this time she'll original and tell me how I'll die." Harry said. 

Ron brightened. " Yeah, aren't we supposed to learn how to read fortune telling cards? Hey, maybe we can just sit there playing poker instead."

Harry laughed. " Yeah, it'll drive the old fraud nuts."

***

Draco stared at his time table. Over half of his classes were with the Gryffindors. What the hell was Dumbledore thinking?! Draco sighed. This was going to suck big time. 

He covered a yawn with his hand. He'd only for two hours last night. Transfiguration was damn complex. That reminded him, he needed to talk to McGonagall. He wanted to begin his private lessons as soon as possible. He looked at the teacher's table. Snape was talking to Dumbledore. Every so often, one of them would flick their eyes in Malfoy's direction. Draco hoped they were talking about good things. 

He glanced down at his schedule. First he had Runes an Divination. Both were with the Gryffindors. Draco sighed. He decided to go to Runes first. After he'd turn back and go to Divination. Fun, fun. At least Runes was interesting. He wondered who would be in the class. Probbly Granger. He knew she had quit Divination. He'd didn't blame her, but that did mean he would be stuck in a class room with a know-it-all. Why was fate so cruel to him? 

Something on his schedule caught Draco's attention. He stared in amazement. The teacher was Remolous Lupin. He knew that was Remus Lupin's brother. Damn it. Life did not look great. Well, at least there would be quidditch trials in a week or two. Draco was looking foreword to that, especially since Snape had promised him he'd be Captain. Draco supposed Potter would be captain for the Gryffindor's. It'd would be a very intense match against Gryffindor. 

Draco admired Potter's way of flying. Sure, Draco was elegant on his broom. Potter looked like a hurling...thing. But Potter could sure fly damn fast. Draco sighed. He'd have to put a charm on his broomstick to make it fly faster. He also needed to buy the kit that went with the broom. His Hogsmeade weekend couldn't come fast enough. 

Draco looked up as his owl flew in with the post. He opened his father's letter. 

Draco,

Snape has told me about your private tutoring. Good. 

Draco stared. Why did his father bother with stuff like that. He looked at the other letters. From his mother: ....and honey, I miss you so much......and so forth. Draco flipped through the other letters. He was surprised to see one from his twin sister. How's Hogwarts? My school sucks. I think father is finally going to let me transfer to Hogwarts. I hope so.... Draco blanched. Gweneth was going to transfer? He wondered if he was looking foreword to that. He hadn't seen his sister in a while. She had been sent to Durmstrang and sent to live with another family due to some treaty. Draco had never learned what it was about. His father did not approve of questions in that topic. 

Draco stuffed the letters in his bag. He'd read the rest later. He glanced around and was surprised to see many of the other students had already left. Shit. Two minutes before class started. He grabbed his bag and ran out of the room. He pushed his way through the crowds and finally skidded to a stop at his first door. He caught his breath and walked in. To his rage and disappointment, the only seat available was next to Granger, in the front of the classroom. The teacher was motioning Draco to the seat. Draco dropped into the seat and pulled out his books and homework. Hermione ignored him. Draco turned around slowly. To his disgust, he was surrounded by Gryffindors. He glanced over to the other side of the room where the Slytherians sat. Some of them caught his eye and shrugged an apology. But Draco knew they were trying to hide their laughs. He didn't blame them much. He'd be laughing if one of them was in his position. 

Remolous was calling attendance. Draco leaned back in his chair and waited. He inspected the professor. He surmised that he'd be fair but strict. They'd probably learn this year. Draco was glad. Ruins was one of his favorite subjects. 

" I am Professor Remolous Lupin. Please give me all your summer homework." He walked down the rows of students collecting their homework. Everyone had done it. Professor Lupin smiled slightly. " Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I didn't expect everyone to do their homework. For that, each house is awarded ten points." Draco silently thanked Snape for last night's lecture. Hopefully the Slytherians would keep on doing their homework. 

" Good, the rest of this class is a lecture. On Thursday we will spend the entire time decoding. Hopefully you will enjoy that. Please take notes on this lecture as it will be important." Lupin waited while his class prepared. " Ready? Thank you. First, the history...."

***

Draco stumbled out of the classroom. The lecture had been interesting, but his hand hurt like hell. He also needed to find a seculded place to turn back in time. He slipped into an empty class room and pulled the time turner out. Carefully turning the dials, he went back two hours and fifteen minutes. He didn't have much time and he had to get out of that particular area so he wouldn't get caught by his other self. He ran out of the room and down the halls, ignoring the odd looks people shot at him. As he arrived at Trewlawny's tower, he slowly down and regained his composure. He climbed the stairs and silently caught up to Potter and Weasley. 

" I can't believe we're stuck in this class with the Slytherians. Trewlawny's bad enough." Ron was saying. " God, I hope we don't have to deal with Malfoy."

Harry nodded. " At least you don't have to meet him tonight."

" I'll go with you."

" Bad idea." Draco cut in. Both Harry and Ron whipped around. Draco smiled coldly at them. " Don't even think about it."

" I'm not scared of you, Malfoy."

" That's a mistake on your part, Weasley, considering that I do have that contract. And I have Potter's blood. As a pureblood, you should know what that means."

Harryw as surprised to see Ron pale. " You wouldn't."

Draco sneered. " Believe what you will, Weasley."

Harry stared at both of them. " Will someone tell me what's going on?" 

Draco shifted his eyes. " Blood, Potter, what do you think it can be used for?"

" Do I want to know?"

Draco rolled his eyes and Ron cut in, " Harry, blood can be used in a number of dark arts magic. You don't even have to be there and you can be hurt, even killed. I knew signing that was a bad idea."

Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco. " Would you do something like that."

" If your piss me off enough. Do you want to try."

" What would happen if you burned the document?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. " You'd feel fire course through your body. You'd probably run a high fever. Wouldn't die, but you would be hurt." He didn't tell Harry that the document would vanish once they'd fought that night. " Don't worry about it, Potter. Nothing bad can happen to you. Your Dumbledore's little pet." Draco pushed past both of them and continued up the stairs. 

Harry and Ron exchanged looks. " Do you think he'd do something like that?" Harry asked. 

Ron glared darkly at Malfoy's back. "I wouldn't doubt it." He glanced at Harry. " Don't worry about it."

"Should I go to Dumbledore?"

Ron shook his head. " No, I doubt Malfoy is capable of anything like that. Besides, he couldn't do it on Hogwarts property. There is protection. No dark magic on campus." Ron didn't realize he sounded a lot like Hermione. 

Harry looked relieved. " Good. C'mon. We'll be late." 

"Does it matter?"

" I'm not in the mood for a detention. We're already guaranteed detentions from Snape."

Ron nodded sadly. " Too true."

Harry leaned back in his chair as Trelawney entered the room. He noticed she still looked like an over sized grasshopper. Gross. 

" Good morning, class. We will begin this morning with tarot card readings. Please turn to page 12 in your book and follow the directions. Lavender, pass out the cards. They're in the cabinet to the left." Lavender stood up at once, looking proud to be chosen. Ron gagged. 

"Pathetic," he whispered to Harry. Harry made a face and nodded. 

Lavender handed the cards to Ron. Harry noticed with disgust she was flirting with him. To his amusement, Ron didn't even notice. He smirked. 

"What's up?" Ron muttered. 

"Nothing." 

Ron shot him a look but didn't press the issue. Ron shuffled the cards while reading his book. He read a passage and smirked. He read out loud to Harry, " If you are a male and you chose the Lady, you are gay." Ron rolled his eyes. " Or maybe you're just unlucky. Ever thought about that?"

Harry grinned. "Pass the cards out Ron. Let's see if I'm gay or if I want to have sex with a girl. Or maybe I'm bi. "

Ron shot him a peculiar look. " But we know you are."

Harry punched him. Ron grinned and fanned out the cards. " Pick nine cards. Keep them in order."

Harry nodded and picked them out. "Good," Ron said. He put the cards in a H shape on the table. " Here we go." He flipped a card over. " This card indicates you will have a short life."

Ron looked worried about it. Harry rolled his eyes. 

" Bull shit. I plan on living a good long life."

Ron gave him the same peculiar look as before. " You might not have a choice."

Harry shrugged. " I will. I'm not going to do something that will let Voldemort kill me. Or anyone else, for that matter."

Ron shrugged and flipped over another card. He smirked. " The chariot. Focus all your resources on attaining what is most important, one step at a time. Pull together disparate forces to create a semblance of order. Discipline, especially self-discipline." Ron grinned at Harry. " Lucky, aren't you." He flipped over another. "The lovers. Intensity. Choices in relationships. Devotion to whatever or whoever is sacred in one's heart. Sexuality as expression. Physical love."

" HEY!"

Ron laughed while Seamus and Dean leaned over. " Harry." Dean said in a shocked voice. 

Harry glared at them. " Just finish, ok Ron? And no making up anything."

" I wasn't!"

"Sure."

"Fine, don't believe me." Ron flipped over another card. " Hey, this goes with the other one. The three of Swords. Heartbreak, but the need for greater communication is a way of resolving this. A problem that is shared is a problem that is halved. The need to confide and unburden oneself. Comforting a friend or loved on in a time of need." He looked at Harry. " You know, you do seem to be getting bad fortunes." He turned over another card. " Nine of Wands. Break down your barriers only when you fell that the other person can be trusted. Establish this first and foremost. Six of Wands. Victory. The turning of the tide. The seemingly stronger enemy suddenly routed. A strong sense of accomplishment. Time for oneself to be given a pat on the back. Seven of Coins. Hard work. Persevere in order to attain the harvest. Continued application; rededication of effort; refusal to give up. Dedication to one's role in the Great Work." Ron smirked. " Great Work indeed." 

Harry groaned. " Can we stop? This is horrible. None of it had better come true."

Ron shrugged and flipped over another card. "Nope. Three more. Page of Swords. Don't rush into the battle, either one's own battle or other people's. Oaths, commitments, promise; possible difficulties in fulfilling these. Observing without mentally censoring what one sees." He glanced up at Harry. " See, you shouldn't go tonight."

" Shut up and continue," Harry said through clenched teeth. 

His best friend flipped over the 8th card. " A reversed Judgement. In the grip of obsessive forces. Feeling that one is a pawn in a game played by the gods." He turned of the last card. " The moon. Things are not as they may seem at first glance. There are deeper reasons for what happens. Strange connections between people -beyond their own understanding."

Harry forced a grin at Ron. " My turn to do you."

Ron backed off. " I don't think so."

" Come on, Ron. It'll be fun."

" No way."

Harry shrugged. " Fine, have it your way." He stood up suddenly. " When Trelawney asks where I am, tell her I felt ill." With that he rushed out of the room, leaving a confused Ron behind. 

***

Draco saw Harry rush out of the room. He frowned and glanced at Ron, who was still staring at the door. Draco rolled his eyes. God, why were the Weasleys so stupid?! " I'll be back in a bit, Noll." His friend nodded, his intelligent eyes noting everything. Draco wasn't worried. Noll knew better than to say anything. 

Draco ran out of the room and slid down the stairs. He saw Harry disappear around the corner. Draco ran after him. He skidded around the corner and glanced wildly around. Where the hell had Potter disappeared to? He spotted a figure disappearing into the forbidden forest. God, Potter, what the hell are you thinking?

Draco ran towards the forest. Knowing Potter he'd get himself killed. Draco was not about to let that happen. He needed Potter alive if he wanted to impress Voldemort. Draco slowed down and checked around. None of the teachers were around. He followed Harry's tracks into the forest. To his amazement, Potter was sitting on Draco's favorite rock in the forest. It was in a little area with a pool. Draco used to come there often when he wanted to get away from everyone. It was a good place to reflect upon his thoughts. 

"Potter-"

"Fuck off, Malfoy."

"Damn it, Potter. Listen to me."

Harry raised his head. " Why the fucking hell should I listen to you, Malfoy?"

" Because I'm trying to help you, you asshole."

Harry stared. " Why the hell would you try to help me? I'm not that stupid, Malfoy."

"Potter, you just ran out of a room with absolutely no reason." 

Harry stood, his eyes flashing. "You know what, Malfoy? I had every reason to get out of there."

"You can't take your friends laughing at you?"

Harry looked away and walked over to pool's edge. " No, Malfoy. I can't take the crap of those tarot cards."

It was now Draco's to stare. " Potter, that stuff is bull shit. Give me a break."

Harry glared. "Shut the fuck up, Malfoy."

"Why?"

" Do you know how irritating that is?"

" No."

Harry flicked him off. 

Draco shrugged. " Tell me."

Harry stared. " Why the hell would I do that. I hate you, you hate me."

Draco smile bitterly for a second. " They always said you know where you stand with an old enemy."

Harry narrowed his eyes and then relented. " Did you hear the fortunes Ron was saying?" At Draco's nod, Harry continued. " It's all true." At Draco's skeptical face, Harry glared. " See, you don't believe me."

Draco shrugged. " Continue."

Harry closed his eyes. " It all fits with my nightmares. Fighting against Voldemort and winning. The only thing that doesn't fit in is my death. I think I'm to die after Voldemort's dead. I also think it's supposed to be someone I trust." He opened his eyes. "See the problem?" Not a flicker of emotion crossed Draco's face. Harry paused a second and then continued. The love part. It's all true."

Draco shrugged. " You're going to pieces because of that? You're more of a weakling than I thought. I thought you'd be a worthy opponent tonight. I was mistaken." His ice grey eyes were filled with contempt. He turned away. 

Harry stared after him and yelled. " FINE! BE THAT FUCKING WAY, MALFOY! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN. BELIEVE I'M A COWARD. SEE IF I CARE. YOU'RE A BASTARD AND YOU KNOW IT. I HATE YOU! I HATE THIS WHOLE WORLD! I HATE MY FUTURE. BUT I COULD RUIN THAT IN A SECOND. I COULD WALK OF A CLIFF AND LEAVE THE REST OF YOU TO DEAL WITH VOLDEMORT. SEE IF I GIVE A DAMN!" Harry fell down the ground sobbing. 

Draco turned around slowly. He was rather pleased. This was going exactly the way he wanted. Potter was going to trust him. Draco smirked to himself. Potter would be dead before long. But until then, Draco had to keep him alive.

" Potter, stop crying. It's weak. It's childish. It's selfish."

Harry continued to sob.

" Potter, I think I'm missing something. I completly doubt that you'd go to pieces because of that fortune."

Harry said through sobs. " Did you...did you see their faces? They thought...it was...was... funny. They don't understand I could see all their deaths in front of my eyes at that second. Dean, beaten to death. Seamus, he went under the Crucio curse-totally lost it and cut his wrists. Ron, oh god. Just like Cedric. Ron, he was killed trying to protect me. Killed with the killing curse. Killed with just two words. Avada Kedava. Damn it. Damn Voldemort to Hell. Fuck the world. FUCK VOLDEMORT!"

Draco gulped. " Who else did you see?"

Harry looked up at him with haunted eyes. "I saw the love of my life dead in my arms. I saw you alone and lost. I saw your father beating- "

"Stop it," Draco rasped out. 

Harry laughed bitterly. " Isn't enough to drive a person insane. Do you understand now Malfoy? No, how could you. You don't see the deaths of your friends in front of you. You don't see the lives lost because of you."

"Stop it, Potter."

" Damn it, Malfoy. You don't see your parents being killed. You don't see Voldemort laughing, standing over them. You won't see the pain. You'll live an easy life. You'll never have to work to live. You'll never have to live in Hell. FUCK YOU, MALFOY! WHY IS YOUR LIFE SO DAMN EASY!"

Draco lost his control. " Fuck you, Potter. You think my life is easy? Why don't we switch positions. You know nothing. You know nothing about disappointment. You know nothing of real life. You're still living in your fake world, Potter. You always will." Harry paled visibly. Draco continued. " Damnit. You think my life's easy? Why don't you try living it? See the treatment I get. See the horror of my life. Fuck you, Potter. Your life is simple compared to mine. You've got Dumbledore protecting. And Black. Yes, I know all about him. That's what happens when your father's a fucking death eater. You think I like that? Wake up, Potter. My father would kill me if the Dark Lord demanded it. That's how screwed up my life is. You like that? Would you like your father breathing down your neck to succeed or else he'll kill you? Would you, Potter. No, no you wouldn't. I don't either, but I've dealt with that my entire. If Weasley died, would you cry? Yes, and you'd be allowed to. If my mother died, father would kill me for crying. Crying's weak, Potter. That's what he believes. When I was only three I cried because he wouldn't buy me another ice cream cone when I dropped mine. He whipped me for that. I was only three for Christ's sake. Only three years old and already damned to hell. Do you know how much dark magic I know? It'd scare the crap out of you. I could do so much to you because of that document. Weasley doesn't think I'm that advanced. Well, he's wrong. I've been been learning dark magic since I was five. Can you believe that, Potter. Of course you can. It's Draco Malfoy. Bad boy. Jerk, the idiot, the nimrod. The fucking asshole who's going to become a death eater on his 16 birthday, whether or not he wants to. Hey Potter, how would you like it if you were forced to become a death eater, huh? You're a Gryffindor, duh. You'd hate. But I'm just a lousy Slytherian. I'm evil. Pure horror. You hate me, don't you. So does your entire house, along with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Am I surprised. No, not really. I'd probably hate myself too if I were you. But I'm not you, thank god. I'm not a Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff. I'd kill myself if I was a Hufflepuff. You already know that. I told you that long ago. When we first met."

" Stop, Malfoy."

" Don't like learning new things, do you Potter?" 

" Shut up Malfoy."

" You think your special, don't you. Guess what, Potter. You're not. You think that you defeated the Dark Lord. You didn't. It was your mother. You had nothing to do with it. I've seen pictures of you when you were a baby. You were an ugly child. It was your mother that loved you. You had absolutely nothing to do with it. Your nothing. You think your wonderful because you've escaped Voldemort so many times. It was always luck. The first was your mother. You were lucky she was there. The second was Dumbledore. The third was Fawkes. The fourth was the dead spirits. You're lucky. Cedric wasn't as lucky. He was killed outright. So were so many others because they weren't as lucky as you've been. One day, Potter, you won't be as lucky. You'll make a mistake and think you can defeat the Dark Lord. That day you won't be lucky. You'll end up dead by his hands like the rest of us. Who knows. He might even brand you with the death mark to signify his death eaters. Wouldn't that be ironic. You'd die in his service. Just as I will. Just as so many before me have. I know I'll die in his service, Potter. He'll be the reason of my death. I won't die from old age. I probably won't live past thirty. Happy thoughts. Aren't they, Potter. Yes, they are. I love having happy thoughts. Here are some more. I hate you. I hate Dumbldore. I hate Gryffindors. I hate Ravenclaws. I hate Hufflepuffs. I hate most of the Slytherians. I hate my father. I hate Voldemort. I hate his followers. I hate this entire world. Happy enough, Potter. No, I don't think so. Try this. Imangine your father beating you every time he can. Imagine hearing your father say Crucio. Imangine the pain and the torture. And his only reply to your pain his it is for you own good. Is that happy enough, Potter?"

" Malfoy-"

" Is it, Potter. Is it happy enough?"

" Malfoy-"

" Damn it, Potter. I want an answer. Give me a fucking answer."

" Draco-"

" FUCK, POTTER! WHY WON'T YOU GIVE ME AN ANSWER! ALL I WANT IS AN ANSWER."

" No you don't. You don't want my answer. You want an answer to all your problems. I can't give you any. I hate you. You hate me. That's how our lives are. Simple. Uncomplicated."

Draco stared at him. " Why do we hate each other?"

" Because you're a Slytherian. Because you're a jerk. Because you're filled with the pureblood crap. Because...because...just because."

Draco shook his head slowly. "Why am I asking? I'm a fool. It could no other way. Forget everything I said, Potter. Barely any of it was true." With that he turned and walked away, leaving a confused Harry behind. A Harry wondering what to do. A Harry wondering why he'd said what he had. A Harry wondering why Draco had followed him in the first place. A Harry who had many unanswered questions.


	6. The Questioning

Disclaimer: Same as before

Disclaimer: Same as before. 

A/N: I am happy to say that these chapters are getting longer. Huzzah! Hope you enjoy this one as well. This is when things start to get interesting. 

CHAPTER 6

The incident between Draco and Harry was not mentioned. Both had not forgotten, but neither wanted to bring it up between themselves or their friends. Both suffered in silence. Both were worried about the quidditch trials that week. Gryffindor tomorrow. Slytherian the next. Then Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Harry had already been named Gryffindor captain, Draco Slytherian's captain, Cho Ravenclaw's captain, and Finory was Hufflepuff's . Tension was high. Gryffindor and Slytherian were neck to neck in the House Cup, and both could not lose to the other. 

The work load was finally getting to Draco. He always had dark circles around his eyes, even though he was alert as ever. Nothing slipped past him. He had noted Potter's worried face. The two of them had avoided conversation and eye contact. They had both showed up at the wizard's duel that night, but both had agreed to put it off. Neither was up to fighting that night. Draco had a feeling that they'd be fighting each other a lot in the future. 

Draco sighed and leaned back in his chair. He was going over the lists of Slytherians trying out for the team. Slytherian had all the positions open except Seeker and Keeper. That meant Draco could actually go for skill that year. He knew that the Slytherian keeper was superb. He wondered who would replace Oliver Wood on the Gryffindor team. He doubted that person could live up to Wood's talent. That boy had been damned good. In fact, the entire Gryffindor team had been good since Harry had joined. 

Draco rolled his head and put the papers away in his bag. He pulled out his potions homework and began. It was easy stuff and didn't take Draco too long. He glanced at his watch and was surprised to see that he'd missed dinner. Going over the lists must have taken longer than he thought. He swore and decided to go ask the house elves for food. He put away his books and stored them in his room. He slipped our of the Slytherian common room and down through the dungeons. He wondered where everyone was. He realized it might be a good idea to go to the Great Hall. He changed his direction and headed down the halls toward the Great Hall. He stopped at the doors and peaked through since they weren't shut all the way. He saw that everyone was still seated. The food had disappeared. They were also listening to a very serious looking Dumbledore. Draco gulped and tried to slide into the unnoticed. But the doors creaked and all heads whipped around to look at him. Draco gulped and froze. He looked up at the staff table. Dumbledore said nothing. Snape caught his eye and raised an eyebrow slightly. McGonagall looked annoyed. Draco looked back to Dumbledore, who motioned him to sit down. Draco slipped into a seat beside Noll at the Slytherian table. Everyone slowly turned away to look back at Dumbledore. Noll flashed Draco a quick grin. Draco shrugged and looked up at Dumbledore. 

" Well. As I was saying, there are a great many parents who are worried about their children's safety at Hogwarts. The minister has decided that each of you must be questioned under a truth spell. I do not approve of this. In fact, I'd avoid it if I could. However, I cannot. Voldemort has spies everywhere. Although Hogwarts has a certain amount of protection, there are some dark magic spells that can pass through the barriers. I think Slytherian had something to do with this long ago. I cannot change it, as no law at Hogwarts can be changed. Starting tonight, each child will be questioned. WE will start with the Slytherian house tonight and then continue with Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. The heads of the houses will help. Thank you. Will the Slytherians please stay. Snape, McGonagall, Sprout, and David, please stay. Everyone else is excused. Good night."

The rest of the school trudged out of the room. Draco exchanged quick glances with Noll. This was not good news. Snape appeared at Draco's side. 

"Why the hell were you late? Do you know how bad that looked?"

Draco sighed. " I spent more time going over the quidditch lists then I realized. I thought I had time to finish my potions homework, but obviously I didn't. I didn't notice the time until after I'd finished the homework you assigned. Sorry, Professor."

Snape shook his head. "Do you know how bad it would have looked if you hadn't been here?"

"Very bad?"

Snape nodded. " They would have automatically accused you. It's going to be bad as it is already."

"I thought it was illegal to use truth potions."

Snape scowled. " Fudge got the stupid idiots to say yes. It's legal for Dumbledore to use the potion for this stupid thing."

" Damn," Draco swore silently. He knew that over half of the Slytherians were connected to Voldemort. Hopefully they'd only be kicked out if they were already death eaters. None of them were death eaters yet. Not even any of the sixth or seventh years.

Dumbledore motioned for silence, which came instantly. " We will split you into five groups. Each of the professors will question a group. Professor Snape will take the first and second years. Professor Sprout the third. Professor David will question the fourth. I will take the fifth and seventh. Professor McGonagall will question the sixth years."

The Slytherians moved toward their appointed teachers. Draco moved with Noll near Dumbledore. They were joined by the rest of the fifth and seventh years. Dumbledore eyes held no amusement. " Line up. First the fifth years and then the 7th years." They moved into a line. Draco was at the end of the fifth years, next to Noll. 

Noll grinned at him. " How does our team look?"

Draco shrugged. " I don't know yet. Good, probably. Hopefully better than the Gryffindors."

" Do you have time with all the extra studies you're doing? The extra classes, the tutoring, now the captain-which means tactics and strategy, and if you add extra practices..."

Draco shrugged. " I'll manage."

"With the time turner?" 

Draco bit his lip and nodded. "Even though I'm technically not allowed to use it except for classes."

Noll grinned. " Like you ever followed the rules any way. You're almost as bad as the Weasley twins."

Draco shook his head. " Nah, I'm better. I don't get caught. Well, most of the time."

Noll raised an eyebrow and turned around in line. Draco glanced around. He noticed that all of the professors were putting the Slytherians into two groups after they finished questioning each one. Draco did not want to know why. His line was moving quite quickly, and soon he was at Dumbledore. He glanced to where Noll was standing. Noll eyes were slitted. Draco quickly turned back to Dumbledore."

" Draco Malfoy." A quill beside him wrote down Draco's name. Draco gulped. Dumbledore handed him a glass with a clear liquid inside. " Drink." Draco drained the glass in one gulp. A funny feeling came over him. " You are now under the a grade three truth potion. State your name and age."

" Draco Malfoy. Age 15."

"Good. Now, have you met Voldemort."

"Yes,"

" Are you a death eater?"

"No."

"Are your parents in league with Voldemort?"

"My father is."

" Does he plan for you to join Voldemort's ranks?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"On my 16th birthday."

"Do you want to become a death eater?"

Draco didn't answer. He was kneeling on the floor, fighting the spell. His face was contored. Dumbledore stared down at him for a moment and then motioned him to the group Noll was standing in. Draco stumbled over and Noll grabbed him. "Sit down before you faint," his friend hissed. Draco mumbled some inaudible reply. Noll pushed a glass of water into his hand. Draco swallowed the water quickly and made a face. 

"Do you know how bad that tastes after the stupid potion."

Noll nodded. " But it helps."

Draco nodded and gave himself a tremendous headache. "Damn."

Noll frowned. " What's with these groups?"

Draco didn't reply. Noll shot him a glance. " Draco."

"Shut up, Noll. I've got a headache."

Noll rolled his eyes at the understatement and promptly started to talk to some other 5th year. Draco was glad. He didn't want to know what his father would say if he found out what his son had said. Draco leaned back against the wall. Life was not pleasant. 

Dumbledore and the rest of the professors soon finished questioning. " Slytherians, you may now leave."

Draco stood up shakily and dragged his feet out of the Great Hall. He walked slowly with the rest of the Slytherians to their common room. No one was talking much. Draco walked up to his room. He opened the door and walked in. His room had millions of dragon objects, since Draco's name meant dragon. 

He lay down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He was exhausted from trying to fight the truth spell. The spell only hurt if it was fought. Draco had used his entire strength. He had avoided one question and had managed to lie once. Or at least not tell the entire truth. 

He had told Dumbledore he wasn't a death eater. Technically that was true, but he was in the service of the Dark Lord. He did have a job to finish. A job that included bringing Potter to his father. Draco swore viciously. His father. He tore out of his room and up to the owlery. Damn it. His father would expect a letter. He quickly penned a note and found his owl. 

" To my father, Coruvs. Hurry."

He watched the owl sore out of sight into the starlit sky. He lowered his eyes to stare down at his feet. Life was going to be hell the next couple of weeks. 


	7. Tryouts

Disclaimer: Same as before

Disclaimer: Same as before.

A/N: I think Chapter 5 is my longest chapter so far. Hm.I need to change that soon. Mutters: Must have longer chapters *grinz* read and review! 

CHAPTER 7

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING!"

"Damn it, Ron. You know I'm right."

" Dragon shit, Harry."

"Ron. It's my choice. Not yours."

Ron glared at him and Harry relented a little. " Fine. You can try out. I wish you wouldn't. What am I supposed to do. You're my friend, Ron. I can't just give you a place. You've got to be good enough. I don't want you hurt."

Ron grinned slightly. " I promise I won't get angry if I'm not chosen for the team, but I can't promise not to attack you if you lose against Slytherian."

Harry grinned. " You kidding? We're not going to lose to those slimeballs."

"Watch your language, Potter." Malfoy had appeared.

Ron grin was wiped from his face. " What do you want know, Malfoy."

" Nothing, Weasley. Just wishing you luck on your tryouts. Too bad you won't make the team." Draco sneered and whirled around. 

Harry grabbed Ron before he could attack the Slytherian. Ron glared after Malfoy. "You'd better win against them," he said through clenched teeth.

Harry nodded and glanced over his shoulder as Hermione appeared. 

" You're actually coming to the quidditch trials?" he asked her.

Hermione shook his head. " Can't. I've got a lot of work to do."

" Hermione!"

"Sorry." She shrugged. " Was that Malfoy you were talking to?"

Ron nodded. " The bastard."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and glared slightly after Malfoy. " He's the one who's causing me all the stupid extra studying."

Harry gave her a puzzled look. " How?"

"Do you know how smart he is? He's beating me in almost everything except Transfiguration."

Ron stared. " You're joking. I thought he bought his perfect badge."

Hermione shrugged. " The only teacher who'd give him a free grade is Snape. It doesn't make sense. I don't think he's gotton less then a 99% on anything."

" Neither have you," Ron pointed out.

Herminoe glared at him. " Actually," she said icily. " I have."

Ron rolled his eyes. " Oh forgive me. I forgot you got a 98.5% on a paper when the rest of us all failed. Sorry Hermione."

Harry glanced at the clock on the wall. " Love to talk, you guys. But I really need to get to the tryouts. Ron, you'd better come to. See you guys later." He left the common room with his firebolt. Ron waved goodbye to Hermione and chased after his friend. He caught up to him outside. In silence they walked down the the quidditch field. The six hoops shined up in the air. Harry carried a clipboard and quill. Ron glanced down at it. 

"There's a lot of people trying out."

Harry nodded. "We have Oliver's place to fill and Katie's, since her family moved to France and she transferred. A keeper and a chaser."

" Malfoy has five places to fill since the Slytherians always go for size."

Harry frowned. " There's going to be high tension at the match against Slytherian."

"Isn't there always?"

Harry smiled slightly. " True, but it'll be worse this year."

" I know. Nothing to worry about though. Gryffindor has always won since you came."

" It's an entirely new team, Ron. We're all going to have to work hard."

" Good luck."

Ron stopped, and Harry made his way to the middle of the field. He made his voice louder. " Everyone, please land. We're going to begin. If you know what position you play, please go stand in that group. The chasers will group by the bleachers. The keepers will group by the near goal posts. If you know you can't play either of these posts then you might as well leave. If you don't know what position you play, stay here with me." He waited while everyone walked over to the groups. He told the group still standing around him to wait until he had tried out the other groups. He left them and walked over to the keepers.

He paired each keeper with a chaser and then watched as the chasers tried to score on the keeper. He frowned. This was not going well. Hopefully Gryffindor would get a miracle.

After they finished, he thanked them and they left. Then he walked over to the group of people who didn't know what positions they played. Harry groaned. It was incredibly boring being captain. 

He split them up into groups and paired them up again, but this time they changed positions. Finally it was over. 

Harry faked a smile at everyone and walked off. Ron ran and caught up with him. To Harry's gratitude, he did not ask if he'd made the team. Instead they walked in silence to the Gryffindor Tower. 

Entering Gryffindor Common room, he flopped into a chair. " Ron, be a pal and do my Divination homework for me."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Fine, but I'm making it up."

" Yeah, whatever. Just don't go too overboard."

Harry spread the lists across the floor. He easily crossed off about 50 names. But now he was stuck with the rest. He frowned. He already knew who the new chaser would be. Ginny Weasley was superb. He didn't tell Ron this, not yet. But now he still had to find a keeper. 

He was very tempted to pick Ron, just to spite Malfoy, but he knew that Colin Creevy, the annoying 4th year, was better than Ron. Harry sighed. This was going to be a long night of debating with himself. 

***

Draco was going over his lists. His own house's trials were the next day. He yawned. It was about 12:30. He leaned back in his chair. 

Noll entered the common room. Draco raised an eyebrow. "Where have you been?"

Noll grinned evilly. "Spying." He sat down in a chair next to Draco and closed his eyes. 

Draco knew this game. He would wait Noll out. He ran his finger down the lists in front of him. Presently, Noll cracked his eyelids. Draco grinned, knowing he'd won. 

" Potter's going to have a hard time choosing his new members."

"Really?"

Noll nodded. " Well," he amended. "He'll have a hard time choosing his keeper. The new chaser is obvious."

Draco leaned foreword. "Who?"

"Ginny Weasley."

Draco leaned back. " Another one of those damned Weasley's. Goddess, when do we get rid of them!"

Noll grinned slightly. "He'll have a hard time picking his keeper."

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't know whether to pick his best friend, Weasley, or the annoying 4th year Creevy."

Draco smiled. "I wonder. Four Weasley's on the team. It would be such joy to beat them."

Noll nodded. "If he does pick Ginny Weasley and Ron Weasley we'll be able to beat them."

"You believe that?"

Noll raised an eyebrow. "Of course. Our keeper's much better than either Creevy or Weasley. I'd know I watched the trails."

Draco stared. " How the hell did you pull that off?"

"Polyjuice potion."

Draco felt a grin spread across his face. "Who were you?"

"Colin Creevy."

Draco laughed. "Your skills or his?"

"Mine. Not even that good at all."Noll joined Draco in laughing. Presently they calmed down. 

"Thanks Noll." 

"No prob. Hopefully I'll make our own team."

Draco smiled. " No guarantees, but you probably will." He paused. "But why were you so late tonight? The trails were this afternoon."

"I know. I had a lot of work to do."

Draco took the hint and left it at that. He put away his lists and stood up, streaching. "I'm off to bed now."

"Without Pansy?" 

Draco mocked swiped at him. "She's the slut. I don't sleep with her. She sleeps with everyone."

Noll grinned. "Whatever. I'm going up to."

They walked up the steps in comfortable silence. Nol entered his room while Draco continued up the steps to his room. He walked into the room and collapsed onto the bed, dead tired. He flicked his wand to turn off the lights, and then promptly fell asleep.

***

Draco cussed silently to himself. Why wouldn't these Slytherians pay attention. "Shut up!" he shouted above the voices of his fellow housemates. For some reason, he got instantaneous silence. "Thank you. Now, we only have a few more people to try out. If anyone of you guys want to leave, go ahead. The team will be posted after Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw have their tryouts. Good luck to all of you."

Most of the Slytherians headed back toward school. Draco motioned a second year to shoot on the keeper. So far he was pleased with what he saw. The Slytherian team was going to be very strong. 

He winced as the second year missed the goal completely. He motioned for the kid to try again. He knew that Noll would make the team. Crabbe and Goyle, his "friends" would not. They expected to, but he was not going to even be alternatives. They were idiots. 

Noll joined him at the bleachers. "Having fun?" 

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, a lot of fun," he replied sarcastically.

Noll grinned slightly and followed Draco's gaze to the second year. "Poor kid. He's nervous."

Draco shrugged. "I can't do anything about that. He must know I'm not going to eat him."

Noll raised a eyebrow but didn't reply. He held himself from a wince as the kid missed again.

Draco sighed and nodded to the next kid to throw the quaffle. He paid scant attention to the kid as he turned back to Noll. 

"So what do you think of our team?"

"Our?"

Draco grinned and shrugged. "Why bother hiding it from you? Yes, you're on the team."

"As a chaser?"

"Si, señor."

Noll grinned. "Thanks. About our team, I don't know. We should be great though. Depending on who you pick."

Draco shrugged. "I'm going for skill this year."

"That's good." He glanced sideways at Draco. "I'll be honest. I think our chasers and our keeper will be better than anyone else's team. But the real problem is Potter."

Draco lost his smile. "I know."

Noll made a face. "Unless you can beat him, I doubt we can win. We'll try, of course. But Potter is too good."

"I should sabatoge his broom," Draco muttered.

Noll grinned. "Not a bad idea."

"Really?" Draco asked hopefully. 

"No." 

"Damn."

They switched their attention back to the flying chasers and keeper. Draco made some marks on his sheet. 

"When are these stupid trials over?" Noll complained. 

Draco grinned. "You can leave if you want."

"Nah."

Draco shrugged. "This is the last chaser. And he shoots, and makes it. He shoots again, and misses-"

"I'm not blind!" Noll cut in.

Draco smirked. "You sure."

"Positively. Now go make your closing speech and let's get the hell out of here."


	8. New Info and a sister

Disclaimer: Same as before

Disclaimer: Same as before. 

A/N: Sorry I can't think of good titles. If anyone wants to help me, they're welcome! Well, please read and review. And now onto the story. This is quite an interesting chapter.

****

CHAPTER 8

The lists were up. Ron stared. His sister had made the team. He had not. He turned away angrily. The fourth year Creevy had made the team. Ron passed Malfoy on the way out. 

"Too bad you didn't make the team, Weasley," he sneered. 

"Too bad you had to buy your way onto the team," Ron snarled back. But even the retort didn't cheer him up. He decided to skip breakfast and rest in the Gryffindor common room. 

About half an hour later, Harry and Hermione charged into the Gryffindor tower. 

"Ron, where have you been?" Hermione asked. " Hurry up, we'll be late to potions."

Ron stared at them, trying hard not to be angry with Harry. "You guys go ahead. I'll meet with you later."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Scared of Snape?"

Ron glared. "No," he snapped. He finally looked at Harry. To his surprise, his friend looked as if he was choking. "Harry, are you alright?"

Harry couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. Ron and Hermione exchanged confused glances. "Um....Harry?"

Harry gulped down the laughter. "Sorry.....It's just....so...funny." 

"What's so funny?"

"Ron."

Ron glared and snapped at him. "You think it's funny I didn't make the team. Well damn you all." He spun angrily. 

Harry caught his arm. "No," he said, finally stopping his laughter. "That's it. You did make the team."

"Who are you trying to fool?" 

"No one. You really think I'd let Creevy as our keeper?"

"Yes."

Harry laughed. "No way. He's our professional photographer. You're the keeper."

Ron stared while Hermione rolled her eyes. "Do you guys realize that we have exactly one mintute to be at Potions."

"Do we care?"

"RON!"

"Fuck potions. We've got better things to do. Like celebrate."

"Fine. I'm leaving." Hermione left the common room in a huff.

"Herm, wait up. I was just joking." Harry and Ron ran and easily caught up with their friend. "Sweet Goddess you have a temper."

"And now we're late to potions. Thank you."

"Let's go talk to Dumbledore. That will give us an excuse."

"Harry!"

"I'm serious. Come on." He grabbed her arm and motioned with his head for Ron to follow. 

"Harry, this is absurd!"

"No, it's not. Come on, we'll make up the work later. And it's not as if we learn anything anyway."

"Harry!"

"Hermione, you need to loosen up. Enjoy life. Let's go down and visit Hagrid."

"He's in class."

"Good point. Fine, let's go find Dumbledore. I need to talk to him anyway."

"About what?" She was curious now.

Harry gave her a mysterious look and replied, "you'll see."

Hermione rolled her eyes, yanked her arm out of his grip, and followed him down the hall walking beside Ron.

They arrived at the Gargoyle, and Harry realized he didn't know what the password was. "Damn," he muttered. He looked at his friends. "Time to start guessing. Help me." They shrugged and yelled out random candies. 

"Snickers."

"Hershey."

"Lemon meringue."

"3 Musketeers."

"Blood filled frogs."

"RON! That's gross."

"Gooey eyeballs! Fun filled gobstoppers, Canary Creams!" The gargoyle opened. 

"Canary Creams? He stole that from Fred and George," Ron said affronted. 

"Who cares. Come one." Harry motioned them to follow him. They walked down the hallway into Dumbledore's office.

"But Harry should be told," a well known voice said.

"No, not yet. We have to see it through first."

"But-"

Harry knocked and opened the door without waiting for an answer. "SIRIUS!!!" he yelled and threw himself onto his godfather, who looked bemused. Dumbledore watched them through twinkling eyes. 

Hermione and Ron followed Harry into the room. At the Professor's nod, they sat down on the couch. Sirius pushed Harry down next to them. 

"So tell me what?" Harry asked. 

Dumbledore and Sirius exchanged glances. 

"We'll tell you later. I think you owe us an explanation on why you're here instead of Potions."

"Isn't that obvious?" Sirius asked. "Who would want to be in a room with Snape. I see their logic perfectly."

"Sirius-"

"I know, I know. So, Harry. What's convinced you that Snape's a dirty old bastard?"

"Sirius!" Dumbledore snapped. 

"Sorry." He turned back to Harry with a serious face that was ruined by his mischievous smile. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Passing time," Harry replied arily.

"Harry." Dumbledore warned. 

Harry grinned. "Actually we were late for potions so instead of dealing with Snape we came here."At Dumbledore's look, he quickly continued. "I actually did need to talk to you. I meant to a while back, but we've all been busy."

"And," Dumbledore prompted. 

Harry bit his lip and glanced at his godfather. "You know I'm in contact with Sirius. Well, on one of the trips back from Sirius, Hedwig's wing was broken. On purpose. I don't know who it is."

Sirius looked angry. "You waited this long to tell us?!"

Dumbledore held up a hand. "There's something more, isn't there."

"Yes, sir. The letter was delayed. I'm not sure how long. And sir-" he hesitated. 

"Yes?"

"I used magic to fix her wing. How come I didn't receive a warning."

Dumbledore's blue eyes examined him. Finally he spoke. "The ministry is having a lot of problems. Many of the wizards want to replace Fudge because he won't do anything about the giants or dementors. It's been in chaos for the past few months."

"Doesn't that make it easier for Voldemort to attack."

"Don't say his name." Ron hissed. 

Dumbledore shot him a look. "It's a name, Ron. Nothing to be afraid of. Yes, Harry, it does make it easier for Voldemort to slip past our barriers. However, we do have certain protections against that. No, I will not tell you them," he said as Harry began to interrupt. "Do not worry. Voldemort is gaining power, but it's not nearly as bad as it was before." 

Harry watched as Sirius paced across the flood. "I still think we should tell him."

Dumbledore shot him a look. Sirius fell into silence, but still continued to pace.

Harry stared at them. "Tell me what?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Now look what you got us into, Sirius."

Sirius grinned and shrugged. "Hah. Now you have to tell him."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Do I?"

Sirius nodded quickly. "Yep. Besides, if you don't I will."

"Against my wishes?"

"I'm not 17 anymore."

"No, but you still work for me."

Sirius glared. "Just tell him."

Dumbledore laughed. He moved his gaze to Harry and his expression was serious. "Harry, have you heard about the incantious spell?"

"No."

"I have," Hermione was quick to say. "It brings people back from the dead, but it takes a lot of sacrifice."

Dumbledore nodded. "Well, it's been used recently."

Harry regarded him evenly. "Who's come back to life."

Dumbledore sighed. "It's not that easy."

"Tell me."

The headmaster nodded slowly. "Last school year, when you met Voldemort," Ron flinched but Dumbledore ignored him. "You two fought. We all know what happened." He hesitated. Sirius shot a look at him. Dumbledore's eyes narrowed. "Well, you know that Draco Malfoy's father is a death eater, correct?"

Harry nodded. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with it," Sirius snapped. 

"Sirius," Dumbledore reprimanded. "He's right, Harry. Lucius Malfoy is related to Slytherian."

"WHAT!" Harry stood up. "I thought the only one still living today that was related to Slytherian was Volldemort."

Dumbledore frowned. "So did I, but recent news has told me otherwise."

"So, what's happening?" Hermione asked. 

Dumbledore sighed. "Voldemort is having Malfoy use the incantious spell."

"How?"

"He's sacrificing his son."

"He's going to kill Draco."

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, Draco is worth too much to him. He's going to sacrifice one of his illegitimate sons."

"What a bastard!" Harry exclaimed.

"What your language, Harry." Dumbledore replied. "Yes, he's using one of his sons."

"But, what does this have to do with me."

"He bringing back Slytherian."

Dead silence and then. "Oh my god."

Dumbledore nodded. "Except, there's one problem."

"What's that?"

"Your mother's cousin was the mother of Malfoy's son."

"WHAT! I"M RELATED TO THAT PIECE OF TRASH!"

Dumbledore regarded him evenly. "Yes. And the problem with Malfoy's plan is that he doesn't know his son is related to you."

"Where's the problem there?"

"His problem, our advantage."

"How?"

Sirius spoke for the first time in a while. "Because we can have Lily brought back to life."

Harry stared. "You're joking."

Dumbledore shook his head. "I wish I was, but I'm not. No, Lily can be brought back to life."

Harry looked at his god father and the headmaster through narrowed eyes. "There's a problem here, isn't there."

Dumbledore and Sirius exchanged looks. "I told you he was quick," Sirius muttered.

Dumbledore grinned slightly. "Yes, Harry. You see there are a few options. One, an innocent boy can be killed and Slytherian brought back to life. Two, an innocent boy can be killed and you mother brought back to life. Or three, no one's killed and no one is brought back to life."

Harry stared. "I would have to have the boy killed for my mother to be alive again," he whispered. 

Dumbledore nodded solemnly. "And there's another problem. Your mother would be the same age she was when she died."

"So she'd only be-"

"23. Yes, only seven years older than you."

Harry shook his head. He glanced sideways at Hermione and Ron. Ron looked shocked. Hermione looked....calculating. "Hermione?"

She turned to look at him. "Yes?"

"You have a plan. What is it."

She was silent for a moment and then turned to Dumbledore. "How much blood is needed for this spell?"

He frowned. "An amount that insures he will not survive."

Hermione smiled slightly. "Blood can be transferred."

Sirius stared at her. "Hermione, you're a genius!"

Hermione basked in the complement, but Dumbledore was frowning.

"I don't know if that would work."

"Why not?" Harry demanded. 

"I need to check on the spell. It might only work if the kid is dead."

"But, how would we pull this off anyway. Doesn't Malfoy have the kid in possession?" Ron wondered outloud. 

Dumbledore nodded. "That's a problem we'll deal with later. I think we'll send someone onto Malfoy's property. How we'll pull this off, I'm not sure yet. But we have a few months yet. These spells take time."

Harry nodded. "I'm going."

Sirius glared. "No, you're not. I am."

"If Harry's going, I am too," Ron put in.

"Same here," Hermione added. 

Sirius looked digusted. Dumbledore smiled slightly. "See, Sirius. That's why you wait to tell them."

Sirius glared. "Don't start the I told you so."

"I wasn't going to." Dumbldore replied, humor evident in his voice. "Now, as for you three. What should I do to you for skipping classes."

"Aw, Professor!"

"You can't do that!"

"Please, Professor!"

Sirius laughed. "They sound like James, Remus, and I." Everyone noted the absence of Peter's name although no one said anything.

Dumbledore shook his head. "The trouble you Marauders caused."

Sirius looked proud. "Yep." Then suddenly turned to Harry. "Where's the map?"

Harry looked puzzeled. "In my room."

"Can I borrow it?"

Harry shrugged. "Sure. Accio map," he muttered. They all waited until the map had arrived. Sirius took it from Harry. 

"I haven't used this in a while. In fact, I'd forgotten about this." He taped the map. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The map appeared, along with the hundreds of dots with people's names.

"Sirius, what are you going to do?"

"It's something James set up for himself. He didn't know I was spying on him that night." Sirius frowned and studied his wand. "What were the words. Ah yes, I've got them now." He muttered a bunch of nonsense words that Harry and the rest did not understand. Slowly, a feral smile spread across Sirius' face. 

"What is it, Sirius?" Hermione asked. 

"I know exactly where the kid is right now."

"What?!" chorused four voices. 

Sirius grinned at them. "It's a spell James made. You can track anyone related to Lupin, Potter, Black, the rat (Sirius snarled that), or Lily Evan's family. The kid's related to Lily."

"You never told me about that," Harry accused. 

Sirius glanced at him. "I forgot about it. I hadn't used that particular spell before tonight. It was Jamesie boy's secret."

Harry grinned slightly. "That you knew, of course."

"Of course." Sirius grinned. He glanced back down at the map. "You were right, though. The boys is at Malfoy's house. In the dungeons."

Ron frowned. "Are you guys sure the boy is innocent. He isn't in you-know-who's ranks?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, because the boy lived with with some of his mother's husband's friends. He attended the Chinese magical school. He was in a tower that's equivalent to Gryffindor. They have a slightly different system in China, but it's basically the same as Hogwarts. But no, he's not equivalent to a Slytherian."

Sirius frowned. "The rat was in Gryffindor, but he turned out evil." 

"He turned against the good side after Hogwarts, not before. He was always trustworthy when he was here," Dumbledore said gently.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "That's what you think."

"No, Sirius. That's what I know."

Sirius shrugged and tried to wipe a bitter look of his face.He sighed and then tapped the map. "Mischief managed," he muttered. He handed the map back to Harry, who shoved it into his pocket.

"Well," Dumbledore said. "I think that you guys should go to your classes." 

Harry stared at him. "But Professor Snape will kill us."

Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled. "Not if you have signed passes from me."

"Thank you, sir," Hermione said as Dumbledore handed the passes to her. The others echoed her statement. 

As they opened the door to leave, Harry turned around again. "Sirius," he said. 

"I promise to see you soon, Harry. After some work for Dumbledore is done."

Harry smiled and nodded. With a final wave of goodbye to his godfather, he followed his best friends down the hall. 

"You guys, wait up," Harry said. 

Ron shook his head at him. "You're getting slow with age, buddy old pal."

Harry put up his fists. "You want to bet on that?"

Ron laughed and soon Harry and Hermione joined him. They walked down the corridors to Snape's dungeons.

The trio arrived at the door in good time. "After you, Hermione," Ron said. 

Hermione gave him the evil eye. "I thought all Gryffindors are supposed to be brave," she said. 

"Not when there's someone else to do the work. Being brave takes energy," Ron replied. 

Hermione rolled her eyes and knocked. At Snape's quiet command, she opened the door and entered, Ron and Harry following right after her.

"So, Potter and his sidekicks decided to show up 45 minutes late to class," Snape said maliciously. 

"Sorry, Professor. Professor Dumbledore needed to talk to us." Hermione handed the notes to Snape, who grabbed them and scanned them quickly. 

"You will have to make up the work the rest of your classmates have been working on. Come this evening." 

Harry glared. Snape was basically giving them a detention. Well, at least he wasn't taking away any points. 

To their disgust, Harry, Hermione, and Ron had to sit in the front as all the other seats were taken. Harry glanced at Draco. He hadn't spoken to the boy since the night they were supposed to duel. Draco had spoken to Ron, but Harry hadn't said anything during those encounters. Now he stared at Draco. He noticed the dark circles around Malfoy's eyes. The lost weight. And the silver eyes that were beginning to dull. Harry wondered what the matter was with the boy. Do you really care? A voice inside his head asked. No, he replied. Malfoy can do whatever the hell he wants to himself, as long as it doesn't affect my life. Very cold hearted, aren't you Potter. Shut up, Harry replied. Why? Because I said so. The voice laughed. You really think you can tell part of you to shurt up? Yes. You can't. I can. Can't. Can. Can't. Can. Can't. Can. 

"Potter." Harry looked up. He noticed everyone was staring at him. "Are you purposefully ignoring me, Potter? 10 points from Gryffindor."

"Sorry, Professor," Harry muttered. He looked around, and noticed a new girl sitting on the Slytherian side, next to Draco. The two were conversing in quiet voices. Harry was rather surprised that the girl looked like a feminine version of Draco. Long blonde-silvery hair. Silver eyes. Thin. He raised his eyebrow. Draco had a sister? Interesting. Harry wondered when she arrived. Probably last night. She was probably sorted in Dumbledore's office. He shrugged. It was really none of his business. 

Ron, on the other hand, was staring at the girl. "Who is she?" he asked Harry. "She's beautiful."

Harry glanced at him. "Careful, Ron. She's a Slytherian. And unless I'm much mistaken, she's Malfoy's sister."

"Damn. I hate it when girls are off limits," he muttered. Harry stifled his laughter. He glanced over at Hermione, who was watching Draco through narrowed eyes. 

"Hermione?" he asked. 

"Yes?" She said, not moving her gaze from Draco. 

"Why are you staring at Malfoy?"

She shook his head. "Not Draco Malfoy, stupid. His sister. She looks familiar."

"So she is his sister."

Hermione finally moved her gaze to him and nodded. "Yes, twin sister. I think her name is Cygna Malfoy."

Ron rolled his eyes. "What's with Lucius naming his children after constellations and animals?"

Hermione shrugged. "Cygna is a pretty name though. She fits the Swan. Although the real name of the constellation is Cygnus." She paused. "Actually the name is more catching then anything else. Like Draco. It's a catchy name."

"Yeah, right," Ron muttered as he began to measure out the ingredients. "Come on , you two. We might as well start doing this."

"What's the point. We're stuck here later anyway," Harry muttered. 

"Yeah, well. The faster we get this done, the quicker we're out of here tonight. And Snape might make us work individually if we don't start working."

"Too true," Harry said forlornly. He and Hermione began to help Ron measure out the ingredients and add them into their potion. 

Most of the class soon finished their potion. Harry and his friends were told to store their potion in the corner. Ron and Harry dragged the cauldron over while Hermione put away the ingredients in the student cupboard. They were the last to exit the room. 

The trio closed Snape's door behind them. "Thank god that's over," Harry muttered. Hermione nodded while Ron's eyes turned big. 

"Harry! Watch out!"


	9. The Truth

Disclaimer: same as before

Disclaimer: same as before.

A/N: at the end.

Chapter 9

Slam. Harry and Ron felt themselves being pushed against the wall. 

"What the-" Harry said groggily. 

"Shut up," said Malfoy's well known voice. 

"Malfoy? What the hell are you doing?" Ron spat angrily. 

"I need to ask Harry questions."

"Malfoy, let us go." 

"You won't run away?"

"No."

Draco slowly let Harry go and nodded to his sister to do the same for Ron. Hermione watched them from the side. 

"What do you want to know, Malfoy?" Harry asked. 

Draco put his face close to his arch enemy. "I want to know how much you know about my brother."

Harry groaned. "You could have been a little nicer trying to get us to talk to you."

Draco laughed bitterly. "Bull shit. You would have just started insulting me right away. This is easier."

"Draco," his sister's soft voice came warningly. He shot a quick glance and her and nodded. 

"Tell me, Harry. What do you know about my half brother."

Harry thought fast. "Nothing, except he's related to me. Ugh, that's gross. That means I'm related to you in a way."

Draco's expression was grim. "I don't like it any more than you do."

"Draco."

"Yes?" he asked, turning to his sister. 

"He's lying."

Draco nodded his thanks to her. He pushed Harry against the wall. "Tell me the truth," he snarled. Cygna kept Ron from attacking. Hermione backed herself up against a wall. 

Harry stared. "And if I don't?"

"Do you really want my answer to that, Potter?"

Green eyes stared into silver. "No."

"Then tell me." Draco shook his captive. "Tell me the god damn truth."

Harry avoided the quick silver eyes. He noticed they were brighter now than they had been earlier.

"Harry, tell him something," Ron moaned. Harry flicked his eyes towards his red haired friend, who was being sat upon by Malfoy's sister. She was a lot stronger than she looked. 

Harry sighed and shifted his gaze back to Draco. "Fine," he spat. "I know your brother is going to be sacrificed to bring back Slytherian. I know that he's related to me through my mother. I know that you don't give a rat;s ass about him."

Draco slapped him. "Never presume crap like that," he growled. He turned his head to his sister. "We were right. Father's doing crap he shouldn't be messing around with." Her eyes narrowed as she nodded. 

"Come one, Draco, let's go." She got off of Ron and Draco let go of Harry. They disappeared down the hall. 

"What the hell was that about?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head. 

"I don't know. But whatever their father is doing, he doesn't have their approval."

"Does he need it?" Hermione asked sarcastically. 

Harry helped her up. "No, but those two looked murderous."

Ron shook his head to clear it. "It's a good thing she's off limits. She's violent and strong!" he exclaimed. Harry and Hermione grinned slightly at the admiration in Ron's voice. 

"It's a good thing she off limits, because she's as evil as her brother," Hermione muttered. 

Harry turned to look at her. "Are you sure about that? I'm not quite so certain."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I'm also wondering what school she's been at the last four years."

"Who cares. Probably Durmstrang."

harry looked at Ron. "You think so? I don't. Draco wasn't allowed to go to Durmstrang so why would his sister?"

Hermione shrugged. "Who cares. Ask her yourself later if you really care. Come one. We'll be late to Defense.We've already been late to one class. Let's not be to another."

Ron shrugged. "Like Professor Namile will care. She loves Gryffindors." 

"Yeah, to the disgust of the Slytherians," Harry laughed. 

Hermione just shook her head at the two of them and dragged them down the halls. 

***

Draco and his sister entered the common room. "Damn, what has father been doing now?!" Draco asked her. 

She shook her head. "Causing trouble. He's going to get caught. "

Draco frowned. "Would we really cared if that happened?"

"Draco!"

"Sorry, it's just that I really wouldn't care. Not after the way he's treated mother. Not after he sent you away just for some stupid treaty. And certainly not after the way he's beaten both mother and I."

She stared. "He's beaten you?" she whispered. 

Draco turned towards her and grabbed her wrists. "Don't tell him a told you that. You're not supposed to know."

She shook his head. "Why am I not supposed to know?"

"Because he wants you to keep thinking he's an angel," muttered Draco bitterly. "He wants you to think mother's married by her own free will. He wants you to think we're a happy little family."

She stared at him. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry."

He shook his head. "There's nothing you can do about that, Cygna. Forget it. Right now we need to figure something out." Silver eyes met silver eyes. "Do we really want to save his hide?"

She frowned and began to pace. Finally she sopped and dropped into a chair. "I don't know. If we don't, then he'll be caught for certain. If we do, he'll probably make us attend, and hte boy will die."

"You forgot something else. If we don't tell him, we won't have to deal with him. We'll be free from him."

She nodded. "Draco," she hesitated. 

"Yeah?" 

"Father...father has always been so nice to me. I'm not sure I can do this."

Draco frowned. "Here, I'll show you what he did. Come up to my room."

Cygna followed him up to his room. He brought out a bowl.

"You memories?" she asked. 

He nodded. "Here. You know how to use it."

And she did. Soon she was caught in his memories. 

_"Father, please. Stop. It hurts."_

"Good," the older man snarled at his son. He lashed the whip again. Red welts appeared over the young boys sking. The screaming deafened Cygna. She covered her ears. 

"Father."

---

The scene changed abrubtly. She was in the same room. Draco was older. 

"You what!" the father spat.

"She's smarter than me. I can't help it."

"You're only second in the class. Pathetic. You need discipline."

Cygna tried to hide her eyes from the blood that was seeping from Draco's back.

---

The same room, two years later. 

"Yes, Draco. This is a new spell. I spell that keeps the pain, but the bruises are gone. Very helpful isn't it."

Draco did not move. Silent tears were pouring down his face. His father hit him. "Stop crying. Tears are a sign of weakness.

Cygna cried out. "STOP IT!"

Her brother appeared at her side. "Come on, twin. Let's go home."

__

---

"Oh my god, Draco. He did that to you?"

Her brother nodded. "He did the same to mother. I could hear her screams almost every night. I still wonder how he managed to marry her. I know she hates him."

"Was mother a Slytherian?"

Draco shook his head. "No. She was either a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. I don't which."

Cygna frowned. "Odd."

He nodded. "That's not the problem. We'll figure that out later. Right now we need to figure out whether we tell father our not."

"No. Absolutely not. I hope he gets caught. Voldemort too."

Draco smiled softly. "I've missed you, swan twin."

"Me too, dragon twin, me too." 

***

"So wait, what class are we supposed to be at?" Cygna asked her brother. 

"Defense. Wait a moment. I need to think of a good excuse."

They paused outside the door. Draco suddenly snapped his fingers. "Got it. We'll say we were having an important discussion with Snape. He'll back us up on this. Then yell at me later for skipping class." He grinned. 

"You sure this will work?"

"Positive. Besides, what is the worse we can get? A detention?" Draco had certainly come a long way from the whinny bratty first year. 

She shrugged and opened the door. "After you, bro." 

He shot a look of disgust at her, grinned, and walked into the room. Cygna closed the door behind hi,. 

"Mr. Malfoy. Miss. Malfoy. You're late."

"I'm sorry, Professor Namile. Professor Snape had some things to discuss to my sister and I since she just moved in." Draco ignored the rolling eyes of Hermione, Harry, and Ron. 

"I will confirm that will Professor Snape later. Please take a seat for now."

They sat down in the second row and leaned back in their chairs. Neither of them bothered to take notes. If you wanted to know the dark curses, you had to know their counter spells. Draco had learned a lot about that by himself and his father. Cygna had learned mostly from the family she had been staying with. 

Draco studied his sister from the corner of his eye. The two had talked late last night, trying to make up all the time they had lost together. Sure, they had talked and owled each other, but it wasn't the same as living in the same house and attending the same school. Draco was glad his sister would come. 

He was also glad she was in Slytherian. He had been slightly worried about that. Of the two twins, Cygna had always been the more easily going, friendly Malfoy. Draco was the intimidator. Cygna was the sugary sweet, angelic kid. It always worked on those who the twins wanted to get information out of. 

Cygna also had a special ability that could tell if some one was lying with out the truth spell. Draco had never understood it, but he valued it immensely. It was much easier to deal with than trying to cast a difficult truth spell or trying to brew a potion. 

Draco sighed and tried to pay attention to what Professor Namile was saying. She was doing a stupid review of last year. 

"And there are no counter curses to these Unforgivable spells," The Professor droned on. Draco smirked. What an idiot. There were plenty of counters, if you knew the dark arts. Correction, there were counter spells to everything except the killing curse. Not counting whatever the heck Potter had pulled last school year. Draco was tempted to correct the teacher, but he knew that would be a the stupidest thing he'd ever done. That and the duel, which still hadn't been fought. Draco was worrying about that. He had forgotten how long the documents would last before causing both participants pain. He wasn't sure if he'd like the answer. He quickly shoved that out of his mind. 

***

Harry sat at his desk, ignoring whatever Namile was saying. It didn't matter. Harry would know of all people, he'd actually had those curses performed on him. Instead, he studied Draco, who also was lost in his thoughts. 

Whatever he and his sister had done, it had certainly improved Draco's appearance. Sort of. At least the eyes were bright again. Harry thought it looked odd. The rest of Draco's appearance was dull. Everything except the eyes. The ice cold gray eyes that were now staring down at the desk, not really seeing anything. 

Harry wished the class would end. He really needed to talk to Dumbldore. Draco would assume everything Harry knew, Dumbledore knew, which was true. Harry sighed. No wonder Sirius wouldn't let him go along to the Malfoy's mansion. He'd already blurted out everything to Draco. 

_What else could you have done?_ murmured a little voice in his head. I could have refused him, Harry snapped back. _Oh really?_ Yes, I could. I can resist the Imperious (spelling?) curse, I can resist that. Harry sighed again. Why did I break like that? _Maybe because he was threatening both you and your friends. Your friend Ron was in pain. _Harry had to admit the voice was right. He cared about his friends more than he did himself sometimes. That was a failure inside himself. D_o you really think that?_ I don't know, Harry replied. I really don't know. 

The voice was silent for a while. When Harry was finally leaving the class room, the voice answer. _I don't agree with you, and for your own good you understand yourself before soon._ What is that supposed to mean? Harry asked desperately. After the episode in Trewlaney's room the first day, he'd been rather scared about people mentioning the future. But the voice did not reply. 

A/N: I noticed that in one of the chapters I said that Draco's twin's name was Gweneth. I changed it to Cygna. Sorry about that. Oh yeah, the predictions of the tarot cards. I plan to make them come true. Most of them at least. Nice twist to the story. Most of those predictions are from a tarot card reading deck. Just another fact. Another thing, I don't know when the next chapter will be out. I'm sorta busy the next two months or so. The soonest is the first week of July. The latest...no comment. At least I didn't leave you with a cliff hanger this time. I'm not promising anything next time though! Now to thank all you lovely people who reviewed, and please keep them coming. 

Nykto- My very first reviewer!!! Definitely will be writing more. *Big grin* Although I'll be gone for a while on vacation so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out. I appreciate the review and hope you will continue to like this story.

Spotted Tiger- Thanks! Na, you're not that crazy. Trust me, my friends are weirder. Some of them. Thanks for reviewing. 

Herm- Harry is 15. I think by that age there's a lot of people swearing. *Shrugs* personal opinions. I'll try to cut back on that, at least when he isn't angry. I think people lose their minds when they get angry and don't think properly. Well, not everyone. But I think Harry has that type of temper. A quick raging temper. Thanks for the review and the opinion. I love it and it helps a lot. Thank you!

RioSundance- *wicked smile* don't you just love cliff hangers???? Hehe. Thank you so much for reviewing!

Audrey- Thanks. I'm not sure if Harry and Draco will become friends. Maybe tolerate each other...not sure yet. We'll see. I guess if they were stuck together enough the friendship might work. I want them to, but I don't think of plots. I just write what come to my head ,so I don't know what will happen yet. Thank you for reviewing!


	10. Problems

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling except Cygna, "X", and the plot. The song at the beginning is from Anasasia and I don't know who wrote it. All I know is that it isn't mine so please don't hurt me. 

The Story so far: Harry's back in school. Draco's sister has arrived and both her and her brother are now against their father. Voldemort has decided to bring Slytherian back from the dead, but Dumbledore and Sirius are planning to bring Lily back instead. Draco and his sister want to stop the entire process and ruin their father. **  


  
CHAPTER 10  


__**In the dark of the night, terror will find you.   
In the dark, just before dawn.  
Soon you will feel, that your nightmares are real,  
In the dark of the night, you'll be mine!  
--In the Dark of the Night, from Anastasia**  
** Snape quietly slipped out the gates of Hogwarts, watching carefully for anyone who should not have been there. Seeing no one, he apparated to a garden about 150 miles away. He hid his face with his black hood and slid into his pace in the circle of death eaters.   
He pulled his hood around his head a little closer, and let his eyes roam across the circle. The death eaters waited for their lord in silence, heads bowed except for Snape. There were still two people missing. One was dead, the other was running for his life. Barty Crouch had been killed earlier that year. The headmaster of Durmstrang was running. Snape remembered the discussions between the two last year. He shook his head slightly. The man was fool.   
Voldemort had finally arrived, Lucius Malfoy at his side. Snape bent his head and sneered to himself. That piece of trash was the closest to Voldemort, but Snape knew better. Malfoy wasn't truly working for Voldemort. He was working for himself.   
That man was a bigger fool than anyone else. The only person alive who was as strong as the Dark Lord was Dumbledore. Well, Snape thought reluctantly, Potter might live long enough to defeat Voldemort. Snape did not doubt that. Potter was stronger than anyone thought. He was almost as strong as his father.   
Snape did not let his thoughts turn to James Potter. He needed all his attention to the process ahead. Voldemort did not believe in his loyalty yet. Snape was worried about the task Voldemort would assign him. Something impossible.   
Voldemort's red eyes scanned the circle. His eyes glowed with anger as they passed Crouch's empty spot and Karachoff's (spelling?) missing body. The eyes cooled when they scanned over the people that had been "rescued" from Azkaban.   
Fudge had been stupid enough not to listen to Dumbldore's warnings. Just a few days ago, Voldemort had broken into the wizarding prison and loosed his followers. He had recruited the dementors to his side. No one was safe anymore.   
But then, Snape thought bitterly, were any of us ever really safe? He refused to answer the question, not wanting to know the answer. Instead, he watched Voldemort from lowered eyelashes. Voldemort's eyes finally stopped at Snape, who could feel their penetrating stare. Snape slowly raised his head and met Voldemort's eyes. Voldemort's eyes were filled suspicion and hate; Snape's eyes were blank and his face expressionless. Black eyes vs. Red. Both refused to give away.   
Snape, what are you doing! Snape lowered his eyes quickly. Stupid, stupid, stupid. That was one sure way to get him killed. Voldemort hated opposition. If Snape kept doing things that challenged Voldemort, the potions master would soon be killed.   
Voldemort stared at Snape for a few minutes more after Snape had lowered his eyes. He didn't trust Snape, but he needed him. Especially for the potion. Snape was the only in the world who was up to making this potion, a fact that the Dark Lord detested.   
"There has been a traitor in our mists," Voldemort began. No death eater moved. "This traitor decided that there was good and evil. He didn't realize it was all power. He has betrayed me. For this act he will be punished." Voldemort motioned to Malfoy, who immediately went to the a death eater and dragged him to the middle of the circle, facing his master. "Sagittarius, have you betrayed me?"  
The man tried to stop himself from trembling. "No, master. I swear I have not."  
Voldemort glared cooley at him. "Crucio." He watched in pleasure as the man fell to the floor screaming. The Dark Lord knew perfectly well that Sagittarius hadn't betrayed him at all. Nor had he any thoughts about betraying him. Voldemort was doing this to torture Snape. Sagittarius was his brother.   
Voldemort glanced at Snape. The man's head was still bowed, but the tension in his back was obvious. Voldemort smiled grimly and considered killing Sagittarius. He abolished that thought after a moment. He had work for Snape's brother. Important work.   
Voldemort's attention was shifted back to the screaming man on the ground. With a quick flick of his wand, he had the man just laying there with silent tears pouring down his face. Voldemort shook his head in digust and motioned two death eaters to drag Sagittarius back to his place.   
Voldemort left the doubt in the air. He said nothing more about the betrayal. He knew every single one of his followers were wondering why he hadn't killed the man. Voldemort shut his red eyes. Let them wonder.   
"Snape," he commanded.   
"Yes, master?" came the death eater's low voice, cold and emotionless.   
"You will stay after the rest have departed."  
"Yes master," Snape murmured.   
"X." Voldemort snapped.   
"Yes?" came a soft female voice.  
"You too will stay."  
She made no reply. The other death eaters glanced at each other. No doubt "X", whoever she was, was keeping their mastered entertained. No one knew who she was, but she had recently been promoted to Voldemort's second advisor, so no one asked. Not that being the lord's advisor was really a job. It was just a name that gave power. Voldemort did his own advising.  
Voldmort went through each of his follower's achievements or failures, punishing those who had not succeeded. At last, he was done and each death eater knew what his next job was to be. Voldemort dismissed them and they apparated away, leaving Snape and X alone with their master.   
"Snape."  
"Yes master?"  
"You need to make the potion for the boy."  
"Yes, master."  
"You will do it in the lab at my castle."  
Snape looked up angrily. "But Hogwarts is much better."  
Voldemort leaned down. "Are you question me, Severous?"  
Snape looked down. "No master."  
"Good. I don't want old Dumbldore 'accidently' catching you making the potion."  
Snape nodded, and silently cursed the man in front of him.   
"Good. The potion must be done by Christmas. Understand?"  
"You are understood, master," Snape muttered quietly.   
"Now leave."   
As Snape apparated away, he overheard Voldemort ask X what new things were happening at Hogwarts. Snape blanched and nearly splinched himself. Hogwarts. The dark lord had another spy at Hogwarts. Damn. That posed a serious problem. A very serious problem.   
Snape slipped though the gates of Hogwarts and walked slowly to the great hall. When he was almost there, he changed his mind and turned left. He had to talk to Dumbledore.  
Shortly after he arrived at the annoying gargoyle. "Canary Creams," he muttered. The gargoyle opened and Snape slipped through. He neared the door to Dumbledore's office and heard voices.   
"No. Absolutely not," the minister of magic was saying hotly.   
Dumbledore's usually patient voice was now laced with anger as he replied. Snape winced at the tone and was silently glad that he was not Fudge. Then he remembered his own position and silently wished he was not himself.   
Snape sighed. He knew exactly what this argument was about. Fudge was an idiot and would not form a treaty with the giants. Snape idly wondered why some giant wouldn't just eat the stupid man. He shook his head slightly. If they didn't watch out, Voldemort would have both the dementors and the giants. They'd all seen what had happened in the last war. This war was no better.   
Snape knocked and opened the door. Instantly the voices fell silent. Snape shut the door behind him and turned towards the three men in the room. He was unsurprised to find Sirius there also.   
"Fudge," he said coldly. He nodded to the man who was glaring daggers at him. Fudge hated Snape, but Snape wasn't positive of the reason. He didn't trust Fudge at all, so the man didn't know Snape was the spy. In fact, if Snape could help it, Fudge would never know anything about his double-crossing.   
Dumbledore smiled. "Severous. Good to see you."  
"I came to see you about one of your students," Snape replied.   
"Ah yes, Draco Malfoy seems to be overworked lately. I remember," Dumbledore replied without missing a beat. "Take a seat. Please wait a minute while I finish up with these men." He motioned to a chair which Snape gratefully dropped into.   
Fudge cleared his throat and pointedly stared at Snape. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and Sirius snickered. "Cornelius, I trust Snape. You may talk in front of him."  
Fudge glared. "No, this matter is finished," he snapped and turned angrily on his heel. He slammed the door behind him.   
Snape raised an eyebrow and muttered, "That man has some anger problems."   
Sirius laughed out loud while Dumbledore grinned. "So what was it you really came here for?"  
Snape groaned and leaned back in his chair. "We've got major problems."  
"Tell us something we don't know," Sirius replied.   
Snape glared at him. "Voldemort has another spy in here, and I don't know who it is."  
Sirius paled while Dumbledore nodded slowly. "Do you think you could find out?"  
Snape shook his head. "Sorry, Albus. She's Voldemort's pet and doesn't have anything to do with the rest of us. And she's new."  
Sirius swore viciously and Snape agreed with him. This was no laughing matter. "Also, I'm to brew the potion at Voldemort's lab in his castle."  
Sirius frowned. "Castle? He moved?"  
Snape nodded. "Yeah. He's taken over Slytherian's old mansion."  
Sirius shrugged. "I'm surprised he didn't do that sooner."   
Dumbledore frowned. "That's not good. There's a lot in that castle that will aid him."  
Snape frowned. "Spells of the past that were forgotten? Ones that we have to counters to?"  
Dumbledore sighed. "I don't know. Probably. Spells none of us have ever encoutered."  
Sirius frowned slightly. "When's the potion have to be done by?"  
"Christmas."  
Sirius exchanged glances with Dumbldore. "That gives us about two and a half months to plan."  
Snape looked between them. "What are you planning to do?"  
Dumbledore sighed. "Does Voldemort trust you yet?"  
"No."  
"Then we can't tell you. Sorry, what you don't know can't be tortured out of you."   
Snape winced at the memory of the torture sessions. They were all too clear in his mind. "I understand," he replied slowly.   
Dumbledore smiled. "Good. Now what should we do about this new informant of Voldemort's?"  
Snape shook his head. "It's a woman, but that's all I know."  
Sirius frowned. "Size, shape, voice?"  
Snape shook his head again. "That's all disguised."  
"How do you know?"  
Snape shot an exasperated look at him. "Because I'm not stupid!"  
Dumbledore glared at them. "Stop it, both of you. Severous, don't say anything. Does Voldemort know you know this?"  
The potions teacher shook his head. "No. I overheard it as I was apparating away." He frowned. "The spell went berserk on me. I was still there, but I was invisible for a second. It's never done that."  
Dumbledore nodded. "Interesting. I've never heard of that happening."  
Sirius nodded. "Neither have I. Might me a useful tool, especially if you can stay there even longer. It's like your trapped between two worlds."  
Snape shrugged and stood. "I'll try to look out for who it is. The problem is that I don't know how long the teacher's been a spy."  
Dumbledore nodded. "Just look out for her. Hopefully we'll catch her and then use her to feed Voldemort the wrong information that you can confirm to." Suddenly, it was even more important to find the other spy.   
Snape nodded. "The nightmare's been again. Good night, Albus, Black." He laughed at the conflicting sentences and left, the door clicking shut behind him.  
Sirius waited a minute and then said, "Damn. That could be a problem."  
Dumbledore nodded. "Start planning. And it might be a good idea to form anoither plan with Harry in it in case he's not left behind."   
Sirius nodded. "Good night, Professor."  
"Good night, Sirius."  
Sirius transformed into Padfoot and let himself out. The big dog padded soundlessly down the halls toward his own secret rooms that Dumbledore had given him.   
His thoughts wandered. He realized Snape's words were true enough. Besides, everything happened at night. His best friend had died, along with his wife. Sirius' own girlfriend had been killed the night before James'. The Longbottoms had been tortured beyond sanity. Every god damn event that had ruined his life had happened at night.   
He couldn't fall asleep and he decided that he might as well start planning. He probably have to go through a hundred plans before he found the right one. Besides, nothing ever went according to the plan. Not unless you were damn lucky or damn unfortunate. 

  
A/N. *Grinz* Sorry, I thought we needed some more Snape in this story. So here we are with another spy in Hogwarts and we don't know who it is. Ahem, correction. You don't know who it is. Any guesses? Hm....Well, I probably won't tell you guys until a few chapter down the road. Let you wonder. Next chapter-I think we'll do a quidditch match. I'm not sure which houses though. We'll see. Don't expect it until the last week of July or the first week of August earliest. I'm going out of town again on Sunday and I won't be able to write for two weeks. Doesn't mean I can't stop planning though. Ok, now I'll stop and thank a few more faithful readers. 

Joe: Um...well actually Harry's not the one being sacrificed. It's Draco's half brother-who's blood related to Lily, not James. But we'll see. I've got some interesting ideas that could bring both Lily and James back. But I don't know. Thanks for reviewing. I love reviews. 

Lishel Fracrium: *grinz sheepishly* Sorry, can't spell. Do you know anyone out there who'll beta read for me? J/k. Yes, there will definatley be lots lots more about Draco's sister. She's a good character to write about since we know so little about her. 

And to the rest of you out there...PLEASE REVIEW!!! Sorry. I just like review. Please. Pretty pretty please?????? 


	11. The Game

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Cygna.   
A/N: The next installment. Thanks to everyone whose helped me. Hope you enjoy.   
  
CHAPTER 11  
__**  
You must be swift as a coursing river,   
With all the force of great typhoon,   
With all the strength of a raging fire,  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon.   
--From the movie Mulan  
**  
** "Harry. Stop. We're fine. We're going to win," Ron said after watching Harry pace in front of him for five minutes. They were in the Gryffindor Common room, and Harry was fretting about the match against Slytherin later that afternoon.   
"Ron, we can't lose this game!"  
Ron shook his head. "Harry, Gryffindor has always beaten Slytherin since you came. Chill."  
Harry rolled his eyes. "C'mon. Get the rest of the team. We're going down to the field."  
"Harry, we don't have to be down there for another hour!"  
"I don't care. Get the twins and chasers and meet me down there in five minutes."  
Ron rolled his eyes in exasperation as he watched Harry leave the common room with his firebolt. He sighed and stood, knowing Harry was perfectly serious. He grabbed his own new broom, and raced up the stairs to find his twin brothers. He caught them in the middle of setting up one of their tricks.   
"Interesting," Ron drawled from the doorway. The twins whipped around.   
"Oh shit," muttered Fred.   
George tried act innocent. "You wanted something, Ron?"  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Yeah, your undying love for me.," he replied sarcastically. "No, Harry wants the entire team down at the field in four minutes."  
Fred stood up. "Oh shit," he repeated.   
George made a face. "Harry's as bad as Oliver. Ok Ron, we'll be there in a sec." Ron turned to leave but George quickly went on. "And don't you dare tell anyone about this."  
Ron shrugged and quickly ran back down the stairs. He yelled up the stairs to the girls rooms, "CHASERS! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"   
Angelina, Alicia, and Katie ran down the stairs, broomsticks in their hands. They stopped dead when they saw it was Ron.   
"What's up? Where's Harry?" Angelina asked.   
"The Captain wants up all down at the field in two minutes."  
They rolled their eyes. "Where are the twins?" Katie asked.   
Ron shrugged. "They're coming. Let's go, they'll catch up."  
The three chasers followed the boy out of the common room. As they walked down the halls, Fred and George caught up with them.   
"What are you guys doing! Harry expected down at the field a minute ago!" George exclaimed in mock horror. They all stared at each other for a second, and burst out laughing.   
"C'mon my brave friends. Let's go face the wrath of our Captain," Fred cried out and then they were all running down the halls, ignoring the looks people gave them.   
Harry looked up irritably when they entered the meeting room. "You're late."  
Fred rolled his eyes. "Sorry, your majesty."  
Harry glared at him. "Alright. Change into your robes and we'll talk." He waited on the bench while the girls went to their changing room and the guys went to theirs.   
In about five minutes they were all gathered once again in the big room.   
"So what's the big deal, Harry?"  
"We're playing against Slytherin, George. That's the big deal."  
"Harry, you really need to chill. They're easy as pie to beat. Especially with that Malfoy boy as their captain." Angelina looked slightly impatient.   
Harry shook his head. "No no no! Wrong."  
"Harry, stop acting like Wood. It's driving us crazy!" Alicia snapped.   
"Alicia, be nice," Fred admonished.   
Alicia rolled her eyes but said, "Sorry, Harry."  
Harry shrugged and grinned. "Naw, that's my fault. Sorry about that. We'll be fine."   
Katie nodded. "Yep. We'll win. Now let's just go over some key pointers." She nodded at Harry. "The floor is yours, Captain."  
Harry smiled and began. His team settled down on the couches and prepared to listen to his hour long speech.   
***  
The two teams filed out onto the field. Slytherin in green and Gryffindor in crimson. For the first time since Harry had been at Hogwarts, the Slytherin team actually had girls on it.  
Harry and Draco met in the middle. "Captains, shake hands," came Madame Hooch's voice. They met eyes for a second and Harry quickly looked away. Draco continued to stare at him through narrow eyes after they had shook hands.   
"On the whistle then." The whistle blew and 15 people kicked off into the air.   
"The quaffle is now taken by that ugly Slytherin Noll," began Lee.   
"Lee," McGonagall warned.   
Lee shrugged and continued. "Slytherin in possession. Noll passes to Jorlan, who passes back to Noll as a bludger hit by George come his way. Noll passes to Nonial, who passes to Jorlan, who shoots. And misses thanks to Ron, the little kid brother of the infamous Weasley twins, who are planning to open a joke shop when they leave the school. So come one come all and buy their jokes. Cheap prices, guaranteed satisfact-"   
"LEE! Two years ago it was advertising for the Firebolt. Now is it for those two friends of yours?"  
Lee grinned. "Sorry Professor. Look at those two laughing. The beaters on the Gryffindor side seem to be slacking off. Or maybe they have some trick up their sleeves." Fred and George glanced over at the commentator and him a thumbs-up.   
Harry flew passed them. "Get back to your job, twins," He snapped. They grinned, gave each a high five and flew after the jet black bludgers.   
Harry glanced down below him, to where Draco was flying on his own broomstick. Harry silently admitted to himself that Draco had an elegance he'd never be able to match. But Harry had the speed and the recklessness which would win him the game. Or so he hoped.   
Draco felt Harry's eyes on him and he glanced up. "Scared, Potter?"  
"You wish, Malfoy," Harry spat back. Draco laughed lightly and tipped his broom upwards, causing Harry to change his course of direction and cursing.   
"The two seekers seem to be having an argument, which will be won by the famous Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. There really is no point to this game as Harry's skills are unmatched as a seeker. Malfoy will be left in his dust," Lee's commentaries continued. He ignored the glares from the Professor.   
"The score is still 0-0. Slytherin Chaser Noll in possession. He shoots, and oh damn-"  
"Lee."  
"He makes it. Keeper Ron Weasley looks devastated. But that's ok. Gryffindor Angelina in possession of the brilliant red quaffle. She passes to Alicia who speeds down the field. And then- oh damn it, one of the Slytherin beaters hit a bludger at her. She spins and drops the quaffle, which is caught by Slytherin seeker Jorlan. She speeds down in the other direction. Ron, time for you to pay attention. Jorlan passes-wait! Was that the snitch?" A mummer went through the crowd. "But the two seekers seem intent on killing with looks. I doubt either of them saw it."  
Draco laughed. Harry glared. "Are you trying to distract me?" he snarled.   
Draco grinned at him and replied innocently, "The wonderful, courageous, heroic Harry Potter distracted? The world must be coming to an end."   
Harry glared at him and flew upwards. Draco laughed again and followed. His tactics were working. If Slytherin could score enough goals, then it wouldn't matter if Harry caught the golden snitch. Draco flew after his arch-rival.   
"And Slytherin scores again. Damn, damn damn. The score is 80-0. Harry might want to catch the snitch soon, before this gets out of hand. We can't have the lousy Slytherin's winning, can we? No, of course not. Anyway, Katie in possesion, A bludger coming her way, but George easily hits it off towards Noll, who is now hanging up side down on his broom. What a comic sight! He climbs back on and chases after Alicia, who seems to be slightly angry."  
"Slightly?" Fred muttered to himself from where he flew. "If looks could kill I would hate to be Slytherin." He paused and reconsidered his words. "Wait a moment, I'd hate to be one of those lazy bastards anyway." He shook his head and glanced over at Harry, wishing that the snitch would be seen. It had never taken Harry this long before to find it. Malfoy must be doing a god job on distracting him.   
"I asked my father the other day why your parents were killed," Draco was saying.   
"Really," Harry muttered back. "And of course he knew since he's a death eater?"  
"My father is not a death eater!"   
Harry shot him a disgusted look. "Could have fooled me."  
Everyone knew the older Malfoy was a death eater, but Draco was not about to admit to that accusation. "He's not. But he does know why. It's because they were muggle loving fools. And your mother was a mudblood."  
"Shut up Malfoy," Harry warned.   
"Yep, a filthy little mudblood. Your father was a pureblood, obviously. You know, he was once in love with my mother."  
Harry turned to look at him. "Your mother. Yeah right. Why would he love a Slytherin? Stop lying, Malfoy"  
"My mother was not in Slytherin."  
"Really. Then what was she in? Gryffindor?" Harry replied sarcastically.   
Draco shrugged. "I don't know. Actually, I don't think she went to Hogwarts. I'm pretty sure she went to Durmstrang."  
"Then why aren't you there?"  
"Because she hates it now. Dunno why. Too cold, I guess."  
"Surprise, surprise. I'm very surprised they didn't send you to a school that teaches the dark arts."  
Draco shrugged and trailed Harry, who was still searching the ground. "Gryffindor isn't as good as you think. Look at Pettigrew for instance."  
"What about him?" Harry asked innocently.  
"Don't play me innocent, Potter. I know all about you and your escaped convict of a god father."  
Harry shrugged and turned to face him. "Escaped because you couldn't catch him," he said smiling.   
"No," replied Draco. "Escaped because your lousy ministry knows nothing and can't find him. Useless ministry. Fudge is probably going to get himself killed one day."  
Harry shrugged. "The man won't even admit Voldemort's back in power."  
Draco grinned. "Never did understand why you trusted him."  
Harry's green eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by that?" he asked roughly.   
Draco just shrugged and flew downwards. Harry cut him off, causing him to swerve violently upwards.   
"What do you mean by that?"  
Draco rolled his eyes. "How screwed up is it when the minister of magic doesn't believe in Voldemort? What does he think all those muggle killings are?" Draco shrugged.   
Harry nodded to himself. Some things were so much clearer now. Everything, except one thing.   
"Why did you tell me that?"  
Draco gave him a look. "Tell you what?"  
Harry stared at him. "You basically told me Fudge is a traitor."  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "No, I basically told you he was a spy." A look of panic crossed Malfoy's face. "But you didn't hear that from me," he added quickly.   
Harry smiled genuinely. "Hear what, Malfoy?"  
Draco shrugged. "Dunno, Potter. I think you're hallucinating. I haven't said anything to you the entire game." He grinned and then shouted, "Excepted your a lousy wizard." Draco sped to the ground, Harry following. Next to next, they raced towards the snitch they'd both seen. Suddenly a bludger came hurling at Draco. He didn't see it, but he felt the impact. He spun wildly into Potter, throwing them both off track. Draco sped towards the ground, spinning. Harry raced towards the snitch. His hand closed on it, and he landed safely. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Malfoy lying on the ground-unmoving.   
"Oh shit," he muttered. He knew that he should have caught Draco, but winning the game was more important. He glanced up at the score board and to his horror the score was 200-190. Slytherin had won. Draco confused and annoyed him so much that he hadn't been paying attention. All the worry for Draco vanished immediately. The stupid, damn git.   
He walked away towards his team, but couldn't help looking over his shoulder. Draco was on a stretcher, one side of his hair streaked with blood. The shoulder that the bludger had hit had been dislocated. Harry turned away and joined his depressed team. Even Fred and George weren't smiling anymore. They all watched Harry with fear in their eyes.   
Harry sighed. "We'll talk tomorrow," he told them shortly, leaving them to stare after him. He walked slowly towards the changing room, but changed his direction before he got there.   
Hermione caught up with him. She walked beside him, not talking. He was glad of the comfort and silence. He turned to her. "I'm going up to the hospitable wing."  
She looked at him. "Malfoy?"  
Harry nodded. "Coming?"  
She studied him as they walked. "What were you guys talking about the entire time?"   
Harry sighed. "He was purposely making me lose my concentration."  
She nodded. He glanced at her. "You're not surprised?"  
She shook her head. "Malfoy knows he can't catch the snitch before you, so he tried other tactics." She shrugged. "He could trust his chaser to score. He just had to keep you distracted."  
"And it worked," Harry spat angrily.   
She sighed and they walked in silence the rest of the way. As they neared the hospital wing, they found Cygna waiting outside the door. She glanced at them.   
"They won't let us in," she said, annoyance clear in her voice.  
"Do you know how he is?" Harry asked anxiously.   
The twin shot a peculiar look at him. "Not good. He landed pretty hard, even though he wasn't that far above the ground. I think he hid his head on a rock. And his shoulder was dislocated. I don't anything else." She leaned against the door.   
Harry groaned and Cygna frowned. "What are you guys doing here anyway? I know Draco and you aren't the greatest of friends."  
Harry laughed. "More like we are the greatest rivals you've ever seen."  
Cygna frowned. "He doesn't hate you."  
"How do you know?" Harry asked. "He sure acts like he does."  
"That's Draco's way of hiding his feelings." She grinned. "He doesn't hate you, but he sure dislikes you. Don't why, either."  
Hermione and Harry exchanged glances. "You've no idea?" Hermione asked.   
Draco's twin shrugged. "I guessed that it had something to do with the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor. But," she said shooting a sharp look at them, "I don't think that's the only thing."  
Harry sighed and sat down on a bench. Hermione joined him. Cygna remained standing. "It's more like Draco's is a bit obsessed with the pureblood and 'mudblood' crap."  
Cygna grinned. "Well, I don't have that problem, so we'll get along just fine."  
The two Gryffindors exchanged glances. "You don't sound like the typical Slytherin," Hermione commented.   
The other raised an eyebrow. "And what's the typical Slytherin?"  
Harry shrugged. "Gyrffindors are the worst people, muggles and muggle-born wizards should be killed, Voldemort is the one master, and the dark ways are the best."  
Cygna grinned. "I don't think Gyrffindors are the worst people. Well, not all of you. Lavender and Parvati grate on my nerves." Hermione and Harry grinned at that. "Muggles, on the other hand. Many of them hate us. They deserve to die. Voldemort does more bad than good, even for his followers. He probably ends up killing one death eater for every ten muggles." She shrugged. "As for the last. I don't know. I know a lot of the dark arts spells and I've grown up with them. I don't particularly care for them, but I can and will use them."  
Hermione frowned. "Would you kill some one?"  
Cygna replied, "If they deserved it, yes."  
Harry nodded. "That makes sense."  
The Malfoy grinned. "I know." She suddenly turned serious. "Harry, you might want to learn some dark spells and how to think evil, because that's the only way to defeat Voldemort."  
"Are you telling him to become like your father?" Hermione snapped, eyes flashing.   
Cygna's steel colored eyes narrowed. "No, stupid," she retorted. "But if you want to take it that way, go ahead."  
Hermione laughed bitterly. "You're just as bad as your brother, aren't you. Stupid, evil, annoying, and arrogant."  
"Shut up, Hermione," Harry muttered.   
"No, Hermione. Continue. I'd love to hear what you say." Cynga said, smiling mockingly.  
The door opened, stopping any more insults. Dumbledore motioned them in. They walked in, Hermione closing the door behind her. "This way," Dumbledore said. He led them past row of beds, finally coming to where Draco lay.  
Cygna looked down at his pale face. "Will he be alright?"   
Dumbledore hesitated. "I don't know," he replied softly. She nodded and sat down in a chair. Dumbledore turned to the other two.   
"Harry, I need to see you in my office, now." Harry nodded and followed Dumbledore out. Hermione was left there, standing awkwardly. Cygna glanced up and saw her. She sighed and motioned to the chair. Hermione dropped into it. The two sat in silence for a while, until Hermione couldn't stand it.   
"Cygna," the girl looked up at hearing her name. "I'm sorry about that back there."   
Cygna shrugged. "I don't really care what you call me. But I am perfectly serious about Harry using the dark arts. There's absolutely no way he can defeat Voldemort without them. He can escape, but no, he can't destroy."  
Hermione dropped her eyes. "So he'll have to use the killing curse?"  
Cygna shook her head slowly. "Voldemort can't be killed. Only turned back into the ghost form he was after the first war."  
Hermione looked up again into the clear silver eyes. "Why are you telling me this?"  
"Because," Draco said from the bed, without opening his eyes, "She knows exactly what's at stake."  
"How are you feeling?" Cygna asked.  
Draco half-smiled. "Not good. What happened?"  
"You don't remember?"  
"No."  
"You were hit with a bludger in the shoulder and you dislocated it. You spun and hit the ground rather hard. I'm pretty sure you hit a rock."  
"There aren't supposed to be any rocks on the field."  
"You hit something."  
"I feel weak." he frowned. "Um...Cygna? I can't see anything."  
Cygna leaned over. "Oh shit. I hope that nurse can fix this." She looked worriedly at Hermione.   
Hermione shrugged. "I don't know."  
Draco frowned. "Who is that?"  
Cygna grinned slightly. "Hermione Granger."  
"What?" Draco asked, startled. Cygna laughed. Draco groaned. "What did I miss?"  
"How much did you hear?"  
"Everything you said, I think. I meant before. I guess Gryffindor won?"  
The amusement was clear in his twin's voice. "No, actually. We beat them by ten points."  
Draco groaned. "And I'm missing the one celebration of a life time? Damn it all."  
Hermione slipped out of the room quietly. Cygna waited until the door had snapped shut before turning back to her twin.   
"It's next week."  
Draco's head turned towards her, even though he couldn't see anything.  
"Does Dumbledore know?"  
"No. He thinks he has three weeks."  
"Good. We'll slip out of Hogwarts this weekend and down to the manor."  
She frowned. "How are we going to keep our selves from being missed?"  
He grinned. "We'll have an owl delivering letters both to us and Dumbledore that require our presence at home. He'll fall for it."  
"You sure?"  
"Positive."  
"Good." They sat in silence for some time.  
"What went on between you and Granger?" Draco asked.   
The contempt was clear in her voice. "She's jealous and thinks she's 'oh so very smart'."  
"You sound pretty jealous yourself."  
"I'm not. I don't care what she thinks."  
"You really hate her, don't you."  
"She's what we all call the 'typical Gryffindor.' Falls straight into the trap."  
Draco laughed. "You like Potter, but you hate the rest of them."  
His twin blushed. "Shut up," she snapped.   
Draco sobered down. "Do you really like him?"  
She sighed. "No, not really. As a friend, I guess. No crushes, I'm afraid."  
"Really," he drawled. "Too bad since he seems very drawn to you. As does his sidekick. Competition."  
She hit his arm. "Shut up. I don't like Ron. He's an idiot."  
Draco laughed. "Glad you agree with me. Weasley always was the most annoying of the trio."  
"I thought you hated Harry the most."  
"I do. But he isn't the most annoying, just the hated."  
Cygna shook her head. "If I ever decide to date him, I'll make sure you don't know."  
"If you ever decided to date him, I'll kill him."  
She shot a sharp glance at him. "I was joking."  
"I'm not."  
"Draco-"  
"Never mind. Go away, Cygna. I need my sleep."  
"Draco-"  
But he turned away from her. She glared at him for a moment and then spat, "Fine. They're right about you." She stood angrily, sending the chair crashing to the floor, and left the room, slamming the door shut behind her.   
***  
He did not move until he heard her footsteps fade away. He turned over and opened his eyes. He'd been lying when he said he couldn't see. His innocent sister had believed him. He stared at the white wall for a minute, clenching and unclenching his fists, going over what had happened. He had been perfectly serious about killing Harry.   
He sat up and examined his body. The nurse, as usual, had done a good job in healing. He slipped out of the bed and quickly changed into his black robes.  
"Accio Invisibility Cloak," he whispered. Within moments his light blue silvery cloak was in his hands. He donned it and slipped silently out of the room, shutting the door softly behind him.   
He sped down the halls, as silently as possible. He entered the library and found his sister in the back, talking quietly with Ginny Weasley.  
Draco leaned against the wall and eavesdropped on their conversation.   
"Why should I believe you? You're a Slytherin?"  
"Because I'm being perfectly honest," Cygna snapped. "Do us all a favor and shut up and listen, alright?" Ginny stared, but did not say anything. "Good. Now listen. You need to tell your friend Potter that your brother and Granger are going to be lured out of the castle as bait. Knowing Potter, he'll be an idiot and go after them. That must not happen. Understand?"  
"Why not just tell Dumbledore?"  
"Because that would ruin everything! You don't understand."  
"Then why don't you tell me?"  
"Because you can't understand. There's things you can't be told."  
"If you're not going to tell me the important stuff I'm leaving." Ginny stood angrily and slung her bag over her shoulder. Draco winced. He'd learned from experience walking out on his twin was not a good idea.   
"_Imperio._ Sit down." The Slytherin's voice was cold and commanding. The two girls stared into each others eyes for a minute before Ginny slowly lowered herself into the chair. "Good. Just do what I told you. Tell Potter not to leave the castle. Now leave." Ginny nodded and fled.   
Draco took off the cloak and hid it. "Turning coat, sister dear?"  
She whirled around. "Draco!"  
His eyes flashed angrily. "What the hell are you doing?"  
"Saving Harry's life."  
"Are you crazy! We need him at the Manor."  
"I thought you were against father, not with him."  
"Don't be stupid," he snapped.   
"Me stupid?" she stood, kicking her chair out of the way in rage, and marched up to him. "Me stupid. Look at you? You're the one whose followed him these past 15 years. And you accuse me?"  
"You would have followed him to if it meant your life."  
"I wouldn't have been as weak as you are!"  
The two twins stared at each other, eyes blazing.   
"Weak am I?" he said in a soft, cold, cruel voice. "You're the one whose had life easy. You're the one whose life has never been in danger. You're the one father's never abused. You call me weak? Did it ever occur to you that the reason father sent you, not me, away was because of the shame? He saw your weakness. Look at you. Fraternizing with a Weasley. Damn you,-"  
He didn't get to finish as she slapped him hard across the cheek, leaving a red hand print on his pale skin. "Shut up, Draco," she hissed softly. "And listen to me. It's time you start acting who you really are. I'm sick of your mask. You think father really cares? He knows who you are. You aren't really the sarcastic, cruel person you pretend to be. Sure, you can be that, but only when you're nervous. Why can't you be yourself?"  
"Why? You're asking me why? Maybe because while father and you know my true colors, no one else does. I've got a reputation to uphold."  
"Damn your reputation. Who cares?"  
"I do! Isn't that enough?"  
"No. It's god damn stupid."  
"Are you accusing me of being stupid?"  
"Aren't you?" She asked in a fake innocent tone.   
He glared at her. "Get out of here. I don't know why you came to Hogwarts, but I wish you hadn't. You're screwing everything up. My life. Potter's life. Everyone's god damn lives."  
She glared at him. "I'm screwing them up? You're the one who wants Potter dead."  
"Will you stop jumping to conclusions? God damn it, why do you all think I want him dead?"  
"Then why did you get so angry about my conversation with Ginny. It wasn't even any of your business."  
"Yes, it was. Look," he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and continued in a more rational tone. "Look. We need Potter at the Manor next week. The potion's done. I've also made a polyjuice potion. We have both Harry and our brother take it, they switch places. Potter still has his blood, so Slytherin can't be brought back to life."  
She frowned. "But Gryffindor can since Harry's related to him."  
"Really?"  
She shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, one of the reasons Voldemort's always hated the Potters."  
He nodded. "That makes sense. But it won't necessarily mean Gryffindor's brought back to life. It could be either of his parents. We just don't know."  
She nodded slowly. "I'd rather have any of those three back than Slytherin."  
He smiled his agreement. "Me too."  
The two looked at each other for a second and then both colored slightly.   
"Cygna-"  
"Draco-" She said at the exact same time.  
They both cut off, stared at each other, and started laughing quietly.   
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have flew off the handle like that," he apologized.   
She smiled lightly. "And I shouldn't have slapped you. We're even."  
He grinned at her. "We should probably clear out before Madame Pince arrives." They both started laughing, again. 


End file.
